The Legend of ANBU 4
by Missy-Skylar
Summary: "I heard a very interesting rumour regarding the identity of a renowned shinobi who on one occasion has disrupted my mission before, ring any bells, Sakura?" "Hmm, no bells are ringing," she lied. ItaSaku
1. Prologue

Prologue

These 4 unknown kunoichi were renowned all across the shinobi world. They were swift, accurate and efficient; they're team work, flawless. Their uniform consist of dark shorts, singlet, gloves and silver ANBU breast plate and arm guards with black boots also the signature ANBU mask all painted according to their personalities and on top of it, they wore black capes with a hoodie.

Azure swirls representing Misaki, the gentle and calm spirit. Her movements are graceful and elegant, a master of close range taijutsu striking an opponent's chakra pathway with impeccable accuracy.

Emerald swirls representing Kaori, the strong and masculine spirit. The weapons master, hurling her deadly weapons with precision, she rarely misses.

Violet swirls representing Miki, the eccentric and kind spirit. Her mind games are a force to be reckoned with, famous for her espionage skills to enter her opponents mind and trick the enemy.

Finally, crimson swirls representing Kana, quiet and powerful. Her amazing strength and taijutsu surpassing the fifth Hokage; Tsunade and self-taught genjutsus rivalling those of the Sharingan.

Together these kunoichi make the ANBU 4, many have fallen by their jutsus and weapons. They have helped thousands of people and are famous in all bingo books. A selected few know where they are from.

* * *

The moon glistened on the roof of the Hokage Tower, in the office on this lethargic night, stood five powerful women.

"You have no idea how proud I am to have you four coming from this village," congratulated the blonde Hokage, "although no one except the people in this very room knows who you are."

"Way to kill the mood," mumbled the brown haired girl.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Ten Ten, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno making the ANBU 4, I give you the highest regards," the Hokage praised.


	2. Chapter 1: Irritating Strangers

Chapter 1 - Irritating Strangers

Flipping herself out of bed Sakura groggily stood up and went to the bathroom. It had been a late night with the girls; they had basically massacred the underground company. It wasn't even just that, during the day they had to camp out and format their plans, they got caught too. Ino was being cocky and one of the patrols sensed her chakra. The base was under high alert during their attack which made it all the more tiring.

By the time they got back to Konoha it was 2 o' clock in the morning, the moment she and Ino stepped in their shared apartment they fell asleep. Leaving them the task of cleaning dried blood from not only themselves but the soiled floor.

Turning the water on she let it run down her body, changing the water into a diluted red. After the putting on her gear, she went to the kitchenette and ate a quick breakfast with Ino.

"We have to report to the Hokage tower in 30 minutes for another mission," the pinkette reminded.

"What? I'm so tired, can't you, Hinata and Ten Ten do the missions yourselves this time?" pleaded the blonde.

"Calm down it's just a jonin mission with our teams, nothing fancy."

"Oh well this should be easy then, do you know what it is?"

"If I did I wouldn't be awake."

They finish the rest of their breakfast in a companionable silence, and headed to the Hokage Tower afterwards, meeting Team 7 and 10.

* * *

"A patrol mission? A measly patrol mission?" Ino exclaimed incredulously, "they need 7 jonin, to patrol the border of Konoha?"

"She only sent 7 because there have been large disturbances among several check points and she was being cautious Pig. You can't blame her, plus we need to go to each check point, that's around 14?" Sakura explained.

"Ino has a point though, 7 jonin?" Naruto added.

"Yes well, it doesn't matter we have 5 hours to check each one. So are we going to use ear pieces or teams of two?" Sakura asked.

"I think we should use ear pieces, it'd be quicker if we went by ourselves. That's 2 checkpoints per person?" Sasuke joined their conversation.

"Okay, so Shikamaru takes check points 1 and 2, Chouji 3 and 4, Ino 5 and 6, Naruto 7 and 8, Sakura 9 and 10, Sasuke 11 and 12 and I'll take 13 and 14," appointed Kakashi, being the oldest.

"How troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Everyone has their gear, so we'll just go check them now?"

With that they walked to the gates and dispersed to their assigned check points. Sakura kept a slow pace, seeing no point in using too much chakra on such a novice mission. On her end there was nothing, she checked for any faint chakra signatures, but she got the short end of the stick.

3 hours later; one by one they entered the Hokage's office, earlier than expected, Naruto being the last to join them since his was the most farther. "So did you find anything?" the blonde Hokage asked.

"Well there was nothing on my end, I check around for any chakra signatures too," Sakura explained.

"Same here," added Ino, also 4 other replies along the same lines.

"Kakashi and I were following a faint signature between check point 12 and 13."

"However, it disappeared about 1km north- east," Kakashi finished.

"Well then, I shall put some guards to check around that area. Good job, you may all leave, except Ino and Sakura," dismissed the Hokage.

Ino groaned after everyone left, "to what do I owe the displeasure?"

Tsunade smirked, "Ten Ten and Hinata should be here soon, you have a mission."

"Yay, another late night mission," Ino commented sarcastically.

"You know shishou, sleep deprivation is not good for us," Sakura added.

"Yes, well your one of the elites in the _world _I'm sure you can handle, and it's not my fault that your mission yesterday took longer than expected," Tsunade explained, glancing at the blonde.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, how was I supposed to know they were ninja?" Ino defended.

"Sensing their chakra?" a new voice added.

"Well, the reports said nothing about ninjas."

"Ten Ten, Hinata," Sakura acknowledged, amused at her blonde friend's struggle.

"Glad you can join us," the Hokage greeted.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't wait too long," Hinata apologized.

"No worries, luckily for you two," Tsunade nodded towards Ino and Sakura, "this will be a simple assassination mission. Your target is a politician trying to overthrow the Mizukage. You will arrive at Kirigakure and assassinate Kyo, then report back to my office."

"We're going to visit Mei (The Mizukage)?"

"No you will not talk to the Mizukage at all, she has to look uninvolved, here is the information," the Hokage handed Sakura a manila folder containing images, "you are dismissed."

Bowing, they all headed to Ino and Sakura's apartment and waited for them to change out of their jonin uniform whilst planning on how they'll kill Kyo.

* * *

It was 5 o' clock in the afternoon when they arrived at Kirigakure, Sakura and Ino wanted this done quickly so they used their full speed to get to Kirigakure. Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched for any enemy ninja within the vicinity.

Silently, they slipped into the building with minimal fatalities, opening the door to the master bedroom stood the Kyo in a bathrobe. "Hey what are you doing here?" Kyo shouted, "Guards!"

"As much I would like to see you play with the victim I would rather head home before 8, so kill him quickly," Sakura commanded.

"What! Please don't! I'll give you anything," begged Kyo.

Sakura formed some hand signs and captured him in a genjutsu, next, Ino slit his throat whilst Hinata and Ten Ten were on watch out.

"Uh guys? Some of the left over guards are coming," warned Hinata.

Quickly destroying the corpse, the 4 of them slipped out of the window just when the guards slammed open the doors. Free falling down the building, they landed in a crouch and headed away from the building. "That was close."

"I wouldn't have minded being caught, that mission was boring," muttered the weapon's master whilst leaping from branch to branch.

Everyone was a lot calmer once they reached the Fire Country's border. "Wait! There's an unrecognizable chakra heading this way and a 2 others further back," alerted Hinata.

"So? That's not our problem; could we please just report to Tsunade?" Ino asked.

"As much as I'd like that Pig, this is the Fire Country it is our problem, we'll just put a basic trip wire, hide our signatures and capture the one signature that's ahead of the other 2. I'm assuming it's a 'capture a missing – nin' mission," explained Sakura.

"Fine I'll set it up," volunteered Ten Ten, summoning some wire from her scrolls she tied it between two trees.

Hiding on the branches, they hid their chakra and waited for the missing – nin. 10 minutes late, a rustle in the bushes was the only warning they got before a thump was heard. Jumping down from their hiding spots, they tied the ninja and waited for the other signatures to arrive.

When the newcomers arrived they were surprised, it was Itachi Uchiha's team, and he was donning his jonin uniform. "Were you trying to catch him?" Sakura asked.

* * *

Him and his team were tracking this criminal since 3 o' clock, he'd have to credit the ninja. They have been playing this cat and mouse game for 3 hours now. He leapt from tree to tree when suddenly the ninja ahead of him abruptly stopped. Assuming he passed out from overuse, Itachi sped up.

"Were you trying to catch him?" A voice spoke from behind him; inwardly he was surprised outwardly he was as calm as a millpond. Stood before him was the ANBU 4, any other person would be intimidated by their status in the shinobi world, not him, hell we was probably on par with them.

"Yes, thank you for your assistant but it wasn't necessary, we had it under control" the Uchiha replied coldly.

"Obviously," the red ANBU replied sarcastically.

How dare she question his abilities, Itachi asked robotically, "judging by your masks, you're the ANBU 4? I'm going to ask you what your business is in the Fire Country?"

"My business in none of your concern," Sakura snapped, she couldn't stand arrogant Uchihas.

"As a shinobi of Konoha, it is my concern," Itachi countered, "so, I'll ask you again, what is your business in the Fire Country?"

Sakura was in a tight situation, she didn't know whether to expose their affiliation, or completely disregard the authority. She looked at Ino, all she got was a nod in return. "Fine. We're here to report to the Hokage," Sakura answered.

"You associate with Konoha?" he questioned.

"Maybe. Anyways, your welcome for catching your missing - nin, but we would like to complete our mission," Sakura finalized, with a nod of her head they disappeared into the night.

He was irritated; her complete disregard for authority was annoying. When he asked something, he got an answer; cities feared him, but this woman, acted as if he was any shinobi. He was brought back to reality when he heard his cousin chuckling. "What's wrong? Upset that not everyone quivers in fear at the presences of Itachi Uchiha?" Shisui mocked.

"Hn," was his monosyllabic reply, disposing of the missing – nin they leapt back to Konoha in silence.

* * *

"Kyo has been killed and disposed of, you may inform the Mizukage," informed Sakura.

"Well done, you can leave now," the Hokage waved them off.

"That was interesting mission, not the assassination, the part involving Itachi Uchiha," commented Ten Ten.

"I know right that was hilarious, he's so uptight, did you see when she told -" Ino was cut off as the aforementioned person appeared at the end of the hallway.

The atmosphere was tense, as they passed Itachi, Sakura had a satisfied smirk behind her mask. Itachi was subtly glaring at her; it seemed he was still irritated that she interrupted his mission.

When they made it outside Ino burst into a fit of laughter, "did you see his face?"

"As funny as it was, he is a ninja and probably could hear us. Anyways, we'll laugh it off when we get back to the apartment."

Bidding their good – byes Ino and Sakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Itachi's eyebrow slightly twitched, although to a normal civilian they were out of hearing range, however the red masked kunoichi was right he could hear them. Getting laughed at was not an everyday occurrence for him and it annoyed him. He glanced at his cousin to see a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Underestimating Opponents

Chapter 2 - Underestimating Opponents

Sakura sidestepped and grabbed Ino's incoming leg, she pulled it forward knocking Ino off balance. They were having a four – way battle between Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten and herself; you had to try and get each other's tag which was attached to their waist, the one with the most at the end of the match was the winner.

Ino was about to use her other foot to kick Sakura but she moved away, evading a barrage of kunai. "Hey I almost had her," shouted Ino, throwing a shuriken at Ten Ten.

"I'm sure you did," Ten Ten replied sarcastically.

In that moment of conversation Hinata appeared behind Ino and snatched her tag. "Thank you Ino," the Byakugan user remarked.

"Hey, give it back," Ino demanded, preparing for a taijutsu battle with the girl.

Meanwhile, Ten Ten and Sakura were going all out, as kunai met shuriken in a weapon frenzy. Secretly performing a 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', the pinkette made her clone run a full 180 around the weapon war and steal Ten Ten's tag from behind whilst they fought.

Once her clone came back with the tag, Sakura jumped up to a branch. "That was fun, but now I must see Hinata for her tags," thanked Sakura.

"Huh? What?" Confused Ten Ten checked her waist and found out her tag was gone, "when?"

Kicking a crater between Hinata and Ino's brawl, they both jumped away when the sensed their friend. "You have 10 minutes left, and within those 10 minutes I plan to win," Sakura lectured.

"Save your cocky speech when you get your tags back," Ino whispered from behind, waving the stolen tags.

Sakura did a spinning kick, aiming for her blond friend's chest. Unfortunately for her, Ino jumped back before the kick could hit her. Ignoring Ino for now, she approached Hinata whom was prepared for her attack. The battle between Hinata and Sakura was intense; they were the best taijutsu fighters out of all of them.

Thinking that Hinata was too caught up in the fight, Sakura did a kick to Hinata's left side leaving her right side; which had the tag, open. Just as she was about to grab it, the timer rang throughout the field. "So close," Sakura murmured.

Gathering in the centre, they showed their tags. "Looks like I win," Hinata cheered. Ten Ten grabbed one tag off Ino whilst they were fighting. "Good job, Hinata, at least Pig didn't win," she congratulated.

"At least I got a tag," Ino mimicked.

"Whatever, I got training with Team 7, see you later," Sakura said, disappearing into the forest.

"Damn Forehead, leaving us to clean up," Ino cursed.

"I've got something to do, later Ino!" Ten Ten called.

"Uh me too," added Hinata.

"What! I've got to clean this up?" Ino exclaimed, as she collected the tags and weapons.

* * *

"Morning, Sakura!" a voice greeted.

"Is it still morning?" the pinkette wondered, the girls had started training early, "morning Naruto! Where's everyone?"

"They're not here yet, oh wait here comes someone."

"I was passing the Hokage Tower and apparently Sai and Kakashi are going on a mission," told a new voice, "but I persuaded my brother to join us."

Sakura and Naruto turned around, Sasuke and Itachi stood on the opposite end of the bridge's railing. "So I take it I'm sparring with Naruto?" the medic – nin asked.

"No, I'll still spar with Naruto, what makes you think that?" replied Sasuke.

"I'd assume you'd want brotherly bonding time…" she trailed off seeing Sasuke's glare, "I'll just show Itachi the field then."

Sakura left Naruto and Sasuke to their own devices, and lead Itachi to their training grounds. She was a bit reluctant to spar with him, especially after last night's affairs, unlike ANBU 4 he actually posed a threat, this morning when her tags were stolen she wasn't trying, and they knew that. Those training sessions were designed to improve their skills not hers.

"You know you don't have to spar with me, I'm sure you have better -"

"No, I'd like to see Sasuke's team's capabilities," he interrupted.

"Suit yourself."

They were facing each other, the first 2 minutes tension rose; they were analysing each other. Sensing that he wasn't going to make a move anytime soon, she did a set of hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire," she muttered.

Itachi quickly disappeared, sensing her surrounding she found him, pretending she hasn't found him she leapt passed him muttering, "Illusion Technique: Butter Fly Fire Works."

Glancing behind she saw at first he was still, but being an Uchiha he realized the genjutsu just in time. Turning fully around she noticed he received some burns from the paper bombs apart of the technique. "Uchiha, underestimating your opponent is quite costly. Looks like you and Sasuke have something in common," she shouted and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

This time she waited, she could sense her approaching her and this time he was more alert. "Hn, really? Genjutsus like those won't work," she thought. Dispelling the jutsu using Inner Sakura, she stayed still pretending she was still under the genjutsu. He cautiously walked up to her, when he was a foot away she did a lower spinning kick.

"You dispelled the jutsu," Itachi stated.

"Yes, that was a fairly petty genjutsu," she commented.

* * *

It appears he has severely underestimated his opponent, she was attacking with taijutsu. He activated his Sharingan and luckily too, her moves were quick and almost unpredictable. He returned her attacks with equal force; they were at it for 30 minutes until she broke the taijutsu spell with a 'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb', which he met with 'Water Style: Water Fang Bullet' from the underground water.

The steam the two jutsus caused fogged the area, however that obviously didn't stop her, he could see her beginning another jutsu. Her yelling 'Lightning Release: Flying Thunder God' and the crackles in the skies was all he heard before a lightning strike went for him. Of course he effortlessly dodged it.

He was about to perform another attack when he heard his little brother shouting. He followed the voice to found everyone had gathered outside the steam. "We saw all the steam assuming you'd kill Sakura, are you guys alright?" Naruto asked.

"Does her team really doubt her abilities that much, that they assumed he killed her, hell he was sweating," he thought, glancing at the pink – headed kunoichi, he was glad to see she was in a similar state. He'd have to acknowledge the girl; to be on par with him was an achievement, how did Sasuke have a talented ninja like her in his team and not notice?

Broken from his reverie by the chat around him he asked the pink – hair kunoichi, "hm, I'd like to spar with you some other time without interruptions."

"Uhm, we'll have to see."

"Hn. See you at dinner Sasuke," he said, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the heck happened?" asked Sasuke.

"What? Shocked I stand a chance against your big brother?" she questioned, "well, guess what the last time we sparred were when we were genin, so I wouldn't be surprised."

Waving good – bye she walked away from the training field, leaving two confused ninjas.

"Hey dobe? When was the last time you fought Sakura?" the raven - haired boy asked.

"Uhm, I actually don't remember," answered the blonde.


	4. Chapter 3: Accepting Offers

Chapter 3 - Accepting Offers

"Uhm, Sakura?" Ten Ten asked, glancing at the bushes.

"Ignore it, focus on your aim I expect everyone to hit the target, point blank 50 times in a row, any misses you all start again," Sakura reprimanded.

It appears the eventful ending of Team 7's training session left Naruto and Sasuke a bit curious. Inwardly sighing, she didn't know whether to ignore or address her team hiding in the bushes. She stood to the side supervising the girl's weapon practice. Of course she didn't expect them to miss, so training ending quickly. "You guys can go on, I'll pack up the equipment," Sakura instructed.

Everyone nodded in understanding; once they all left she picked up one of the leftover kunais and tossed it above the bushes. "You can come out now," she called across the field, "what are you guys doing here?"

At first there was some mumbling, and then Naruto and Sasuke stood up. "Ah, hello Sakura," Naruto greeted sheepishly.

"Don't make me repeat myself," their female team mate warned.

"Before you punch me, this was Bastard's idea okay?" The blonde explained, motioning to Sasuke, "Well, the last time we sparred with you was when you we were genin and-"

"I wanted to see what got Itachi interested," Sasuke finished.

"And you couldn't have asked to fight me like a normal person?" Sakura asked.

"Would you have agreed?"

"We're team mates should there be a reason I wouldn't?"

"Well, no."

"Then fine, I'm not busy so I'll fight you now."

"Hey, how about me? I'm not going to sit here for god knows how long," Naruto exclaimed.

"You can fight me too."

"But isn't that unfair, I mean you could barely-"

"People change Naruto," she interrupted sharply, "you can fight me or leave."

"Fine."

They all got into fighting stances, the silenced dragged on until Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once she was in a hiding spot away from her team mates she created 3 clones; they were flawless the only giveaway they were clones are that they disappear once they've been hit. She sent them each at different times so that they verse a clone at 500 metre intervals until they reach her.

Sitting cross – legged she waited for her team to arrive, closing her eyes she examined each battle her clones fought. The only times she saw Naruto or Sasuke fight was during their missions as Team 7, even then she's normally busy fighting her own fights, so now would be a great time to update her knowledge of their fighting styles.

Apparently, Naruto is still the loud – mouth, head first, fighter, but he still accomplishes his tasks. He still uses his signature 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'; also he's learned several variations of 'Rasengan'. As for Sasuke, he's calm, stoic and analyses his opponents; he's so similar to his brother, at least he has a variety of jutsus surrounding his elements; lightning and fire, there's also his genjutsu skills, but that's expected to be outstanding considering he has 'Sharingan'.

They've both learned more jutsus, are faster and better, overall they've gotten stronger meaning more effort on her behalf. Sensing her last clone has been destroyed she stood up and headed towards her team mates. She noticed two things upon first glance, their breathing is coming out in heavy pants and Sasuke has activated his 'Sharingan'. "Good they realise I got stronger too," she thought delightedly.

"That's the real her," Sasuke explained, "she's got a lot more chakra than the other 3."

"That's the only problem with my clones if you notice the chakra levels; I have no intention of wasting all my chakra on clones. Also, that only happens if I make more than 1 clone," she clarified, "so shall we begin?"

No one answered instead Naruto, created clones and attacked from all angles whilst Sasuke disappeared. "Hm, splitting up? Just because you're at different places doesn't mean I won't notice when you sneak up on me," she analysed.

Easily, fighting off the clones and keeping Naruto and Sasuke's position in check, she performed a quick genjutsu to keep them distracted whilst she killed rest of the clones. As the last clone disappeared she waited til one of them dispelled the jutsu, before she began the offense. Seeing Sasuke begin to stir, she began a barrage of long – ranged jutsus. Seeing him sprint to get Naruto out of the impact zone, she continued her barrage following them around the forest.

Aborting her jutsu just as she sensed an unsuspecting presence appear in the training grounds. To her dismay standing in the middle of the field was the older Uchiha, looks like training is ending early.

* * *

He was most definitely not an errand boy, but here he was looking for Sasuke like some inferior assistant. His father needed to discuss something with Sasuke and he argued that it could wait til dinner and he had better things to do, but apparently it was the utmost importance.

The first place to check is the training field his team usually meets. At first he thought it was empty but upon proper inspection he realized they were in the middle of a training session. He landed on the grass and headed in the general direction of the battle. "Hello Itachi, what brings you here?" His little brother's only female team mate greeted.

"I'm here to pick – up Sasuke," he answered.

* * *

"Since when does Sasuke need a babysitter?" she joked, ever since Itachi acknowledged her skills and invited her to train with him she figured he saw her; somewhat, as an equal.

"Hn," came the infamous monosyllabic reply.

"Well, he should've figured I stopped attacking and come soon."

They waited in silence, until she saw Sasuke and Naruto come out; a little, worse for wear, feeling somewhat proud that she clearly beat _both_ her team mates. "Why are you here Itachi?" The younger Uchiha questioned.

"I'm here to pick you up, Father wants to talk to you," he responded, "and invite Sakura to train with me tomorrow morning at 3 am?"

"What? Why didn't he ask me before _not _in front of everyone?" she thought in her head.

"Uhm sure, training grounds 7?" she answered, glancing at Sasuke for a reaction.

He nodded and left with Sasuke.

* * *

He didn't know why he did it, but seeing the condition Sasuke was in and how she appeared unfazed by the battle got him curious. He usually trains by himself, because no one would be able to give him advice on how to improve if he were attacking them; maybe when he was 8 years old but not 25. The fact that she effortless tired Sasuke in a battle; he was strong for a shinobi his age, and their past encounter made him wonder if their might be a contender for 'Top Konoha Shinobi'.

He ignored his brother's staring, it was obvious he had something to say but opted not to. Recalling Sasuke mentioning a weak fan girl apart of his team in his genin days, she must've been that girl. People change and she was a fine example, what he saw was not a pathetic fan girl, what he saw was a strong, independent kunoichi.

But seeing is believing, so until he actually fights her, he shouldn't overestimate her.


	5. Chapter 4: Gossiping Ninjas

Chapter 4 - Gossiping Ninjas

"I heard the most interesting thing after I dismissed you last time," the Hokage began, "what exactly happened on your last mission, girls?"

Everyone looked at each other; they chose to leave out the confrontation in the debriefing. However, their presence clearly piqued a certain Uchiha's curiosity. "Uhm, well you see, we might've taken a detour," Ten Ten said sheepishly.

"And where exactly did you go?" The Hokage questioned.

"We m-might've help Itachi's team," Hinata stuttered under the Hokage's stare.

"For the better of the Fire Country," Ino added to make it sound like a good deed.

"He got the mission completed and he got to go home, we didn't do anything wrong," Sakura defended.

"I didn't say you did anything wrong, unless you did?" Tsunade interrogated.

"Hokage, you called us here, do we have a mission?" Sakura asked formally, hoping to change the topic.

"As a matter of fact you do," she smirked, "with another ANBU team."

"What? You've never given us a mission with another team," Sakura stated disbelieving.

"This should be interesting," murmured Ino.

"Consider it compensation," Tsunade answered, "I suggest you conceal your chakras too, the team should be arriving soon."

"Compensation?" Sakura whispered, whilst they hid their chakra.

There was a knock on the door and Tsunade told them to enter. Everyone but Tsunade who wore a smirk, froze when the other ANBU team entered. Sakura glared at her mentor; which went unnoticed by everyone but the receiver, her smirk just grew. "All of you will be working together on this mission. Both teams have been assigned to gather as much Intel on the Akatsuki, whether it is from gossip or spying. The Shinobi Nations have become wary of them so it is time for Konoha to have some knowledge of the band of rogue nin," she informed.

She moved a folder forward, "this is where the Akatsuki have been spotted, I suggest you leave as soon as possible."

"Whose leading the mission?"

"I will," volunteered; none other than, Itachi Uchiha, he stepped forward and grabbed the folder.

"Very well then," Sakura mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You may all leave," dismissed the Hokage.

"Well this will be interesting," Ino whispered to Ten Ten.

"I know. We'll probably not even make it to the border before hell breaks loose," Ten Ten whispered back.

They are walking, with Itachi's team ahead of them; Sakura abruptly stopped and turned to face the rest of her team. "I can hear you both, and we are professional people, past encounters will not affect the efficiency of this mission, and plus as far as I'm concern we shouldn't even know each other's identities," Sakura warns and continues walking down the hall leaving her team to follow.

After the introduction of their code names came the 20 minutes of debating or 'planning' as their captains would call it, they decided to split up in 4 groups of 2, apparently Itachi had a different team in ANBU, there were 4 people instead of just him and his cousin. After checking their allocated villages they will meet at a designated point that will be close to all 4 groups, which in this case was a small town barely noticeable on their map. Where they will camp for a night and continue their research the next day. Finally, they will head back to Konoha on the afternoon of the second day.

They could've just split both teams up, so everyone would be working with a member of their team however somehow they ended up one member of ANBU 4 with a member of Itachi's team. However, what amused her team the most was the fact that her and Itachi ended up together by vote, she probably got Itachi because the rest of them were intimidated by either her or Itachi.

The teams were Hinata; Misaki and a tall female with red hair called Saru, Ten Ten; Kaori and Futan a male with dark short curly hair whom they recognized as Shisui, Ino; Miki and Sakana who seemed confident due to his straight posture, finally Sakura; Kana and Itachi also known as Karasu.

Once they left the Konoha gates their plan was set into play.

* * *

"Kurasu, before we arrive at Tanzaku Quarters we'll have to put up a 'Transformation Jutsu'," Kana reminded.

"Hn," her partnered replied, already performing the hand signs.

He was replaced by a tall, curly haired brunette with sky blue eyes; she herself transformed her hair into waist length, blonde curls and honey brown eyes. She analysed his disguise and memorized it in case they got split up.

About 100 metres away from the gates they leapt down, hid the chakras and started walking. The first place to check was the bars, the place where news and gossip are shared. The musky scent of alcohol and sex; the two things this town was famous for, filled their senses. "You'd wonder why Akatsuki would go to a town like this," she whispered for only him to hear.

"Hn, we'll split up and meet at the entrance in 10 minutes, then move onto the next place," instructed Itachi.

She nodded and headed towards the bar and ordered some soft drink, since it was too early for alcohol. She sat on a stool and listened around for something remotely related to the Akatsuki.

* * *

He listened around the bar as women seductively rubbed themselves against him in the hopes of showing him a 'good time'. He figured if he ignored them well enough they would get the message and leave. He walked around and blended in, which was easy since this was a fairly popular bar with many customers, and as he walked around his little fan club begin to disperse to his relief.

Luckily for them the bar was filled with civilians, he ordered a drink and stood in a dark corner out of everyone's way. "Did you see the fight down the road last week?" asked a rough voice at a table near him.

"No, what happened?" replied another.

"I don't know why it happened, but there was a drunken guy who attack two other people, it got serious when the drunk one got hit through a wall, they're still fixing the hole," the former explained.

"Well shit, really? Did anyone else help?"

"Tanzaku doesn't have any police so everyone just casually walked on."

The conversation continued but it was irrelevant, so he continued to listen around, they would check this other bar afterwards.

* * *

She learnt that there was a scandal in the palace and that a famous singer was coming to Tanzaku but nothing helpful, and there was only 2 minutes left. She didn't want to meet the Uchiha empty handed, so she started to walk around in the hopes of finding something.

2 minutes later she heard nothing besides rumours, scandals and who's sleeping with who, sighing she headed towards the entrance and waited for him. They arrived about the same time, "did you find anything?" he asked.

"No," she answered reluctantly.

She could practically feel the smug satisfaction radiate off of him, calming herself down, "did you?" She quipped.

"Yes, there's a bar further down, where a fight occurred including 3 people, and someone was thrown through a wall," Itachi informed.

"Well let's go than, Kurasu."


	6. Chapter 5: Challenging Itachi

Chapter 5 – Challenging Itachi

"So, that's the bar?"

There were remnants of plaster scattered underneath the hole in the wall. The wall was in the process of repair, a builder squatted next to the wall, slapping on cement. They walked in and sat on one of the single stools, as bartender came up to them. "What can I get you tonight."

"Just some warm sake," Sakura ordered.

The bartender nodded and left, they scanned the bar for any enemies and expanded their hearing. Luckily for them a lot of other customers were curious about the hole in the wall so it wouldn't be to suspicious if they asked. "Here you go that'll be 100 ryo," stated the bartender, as he handed the beverage.

"Ah, here," she handed the money, "by the way just out of curiosity what happened to the wall over there?"

"Yeah, a lot of customers have been asking about that. It happened about last week, 3 people were in a fight, the scary thing was," he lowered his voice, "2 of them were the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" Sakura asked feigning curiosity.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard about them, this is a civilian town, they're a bunch of rogue nin, they come here often. However, being a shinobi free area no one suspects a thing, I only recognized them by their cloaks I heard two others talking about them years back," the bartender explained

"That's interesting, anyways we've got to go, I hope you fix that wall soon," Sakura wished, before finishing her sake and leaving, "that's how you get what you want without looking out of the ordinary."

"Hn, why don't you use your wonderful charm elsewhere", Itachi suggested, "I expect to gather a minimum of 3 facts now that we know Akatsuki frequently dispatch here."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" She dared.

"It is whatever you want to hear," he replied tediously.

"Okay the next place is-" she almost choked, had it not been for years of training, "I think you'd have a better chance in there."

"Very well, you can take the club across the road," he smirked at her momentary hesitation, "We will assemble in 20 minutes."

"Okay, stay focussed Kurasu," she joked before he disappeared under the pink and black sign of a strip club.

She turned around and headed for the bar with a goal of gaining the most information, even though the challenge wasn't acknowledged she had every intention of winning.

The club was full, it was only about 6 o' clock at night, and normally clubs fill at around 8. "Oh well, looks like some dirty dancing will be involved," she thought, "Step one, finding the victim."

Scanning the proximity, to her inner delight someone mentioned the Akatsuki whilst talking to his friend and he was fairly good looking. Walking across the floor she sat on a stool near him, making sure to catch his attention and ordered a drink.

Due to the time limit, she decided to make the first move; seductively she advanced the male and tapped him on the shoulder. "I was wondering," Sakura pouted, putting on the innocent act, "If you'd like dance with me?"

Being one of Konoha's most desirable bachelorette wasn't an exaggeration, she's used her body for boundless missions, and so luring this man before her was child's play. "How could I say no?" He smoothly replied.

Leading her to the dance floor, one of the lower, sensual songs played which fit the mood perfectly. Her back was facing him, as his calloused hands were on her petite waist, which were moving in sync with the bass. She closed her eyes and let the music take over, "So what brings you to a town like this?" she asked.

"I needed a break from my job from next door," he answered.

"Oh?"

"Yea, I work at the bar," he paused when she rubbed a bit too low to be innocent, "I spent the day fixing a whole in the wall, luckily my shift is over."

"Oh yeah, I saw that," she breathed, "what happened by the way?"

"Basically a fight between 2 Akatusuki members; so my b- boss says anyways, fought a drunk guy, of course the Akatsuki won," he stuttered, she was effecting him, "one of them had blonde hair and mouths on his hands the other was a short red head, almost childish. I was the only staff to see, my boss was out back"

"Hm," she hummed, "I hope you didn't get hurt."

"Nothing I can handle," he bragged.

"So, where'd they go afterwards?"

"I'm not quite s-sure, they disappeared down the road, when I walked out to see where they were going."

They continued their dancing quietly with the occasional small talk, until the song stopped.

* * *

He didn't know how anyone would enjoy this; the room was intoxicating and claustrophobic. Crowds of men gathered around a stage, as provocatively dressed women teased them.

17 seconds, 17 seconds was the amount of time he had to himself before some dancer dressed in black lingerie strutted towards him and offered him a 'good time'. Looking disinterested he kindly declined the offer and refrained from scrunching his nose in disgust. "Okay, let's see," he thought, "someone better have some information or I might have to kill Kana."

At some point he found a seat and continued waiting, something should come up after all. Strip clubs would be a perfect place to transfer information; there were no official officers and lots of dodgy figures that wouldn't be questioned. Yet he's sitting here with no information, and it has already reached the 15 minute mark.

"When are they attacking Konoha," someone whispered.

"Finally," Itachi thought gratefully.

"I don't know," another muttered, "but Orochimaru is preparing something, so get the spies ready."

"Orochimaru again?" the ANBU captain thought.

"Okay well thank you for the antibodies, it'd help his research a lot."

"That was brief and to the point, and hardly informative on my part," Itachi analysed inwardly, "I better not chase them."

If Orochimaru thought they didn't know, it would be an advantage to them. He had 3 minutes left, but decided to cut it short. The walk out was eventful, one of the strippers 'accidentally' groped him, he brushed it off like the well trained and tamed ANBU captain he was. Once outside he took a deep breathe, the fresh air was a relief.

Now he waited for his partner, who was currently exiting the bar. "Ah, I see you're here in one piece," she said.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Prostitutes are people too," his partner reminded.

"Did you find anything of use?"

"As a matter of fact I did, the two Akatsuki members were," she paused for dramatic effect, "Deidara and Sasori."

"Is that all?"

"No, I also found out; after interrogating my first victim, that they also have a spy, and they often come here to meet him or her."

"Okay, the only Intel I got was Orochimaru is on the move against Konoha," he informed, "I am aware it is unrelated to Akatsuki, however any act against Konoha is something to be wary."

She nodded in understanding, but couldn't help the smirk that she won this round in their unofficial battle. "We'll meet up with the rest now, to set up camp," he ordered.

* * *

"Ah, the magnificent duo are coming," murmured Ino from the treetop with her partner Sakana next to her.

"If captain heard you…" Sakana trailed off.

"Captain and I are on a personal level. Not that way!" Ino corrected after seeing Sakana's stare.

"Hmm…" he hummed.

They were the first ones to arrive and throughout the mission she learned that her partner was a fairly open person. And that's not saying he's weak, he kept up with her was an achievement and the air of confidence around him spoke for itself. Overall, she wouldn't mind working with Itachi's team again if he was there; sadly she can't speak for him or her team though.

Talking about her team, their captains just arrive to her right, she looked at Sakana to see if he sensed them; of course he did. Now they needed to wait for Ten Ten and Hinata, the plan was to set camp when everyone was here instead of starting when the first team to arrive, because if something were to go wrong, packing up wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Finally everyone was here, her and Itachi jumped down first signalling for everyone to follow. "Okay my team will gather wood and ANBU 4, you'll set up the campsite," he commanded, disappearing before any argument could form.

The rest of his team followed suit, leaving ANBU 4 to their own devices. "I guess we'll set up a tent each?" asked Hinata.

"Okay, I can't sense him, so Kana," Ino started innocently, "how was working with the human ice cube."

Although it looked like Ten Ten and Hinata were setting up the tents, they tuned in when Itachi was mentioned. "Productive but competitive."


	7. Chapter 6: Introducing Couples

Chapter 6 – Introducing Couples

"Finally we checked the vicinity for any feint chakras or trails, we came up with nothing," Futan; Ten Ten's partner, finished.

"Thank you Futan, now that we are finished I think it's time to call it a night," Sakura said looking at Itachi for his agreement; she got a nod in return, "Well, Miki and I will share a tent, and Kaori and Misaki will share another. This will settle the identity issue; I'm not sure about your team though."

This was how they usually partnered up on occasions where they just didn't sleep around the campfire, so she knew Ten Ten and Hinata didn't mind that she spoke for them. They bid the other team good night and headed for their tents, which they set soundproof barriers on earlier so they could speak freely. "So, you and Sakana," Sakura trailed off, clearly implying something.

"No way Forehead, I've got Sasuke," Ino defended, "which reminds me, would you like to come with us to the Konoha Day festival?"

"Ha! No, I feel like a third wheel every time. Oh wait that's because I am," Sakura joked half seriously.

"Well, I'm sorry your love life is non – existent. I mean I've got Sasuke, Hinata's got Naruto and Ten Ten has Neji."

"Not my fault, I have overprotective team mates," Sakura exclaimed, "They're like protective brothers times 100. I mean I didn't go scaring every girl they dated."

"You didn't chase the girls they dated because he chose your one and only. Plus you can't complain, Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji were protective too, and I'm pretty sure Neji tried to kill Naruto when he heard about him and Hinata."

"Yes but I have Naruto the Kyuubi and Sasuke _Uchiha_, they are way harder to beat than Shikamaru and Chouji, hands down."

"I would punch you for implying my team is weaker than yours, but I'm tired, so good – night," Ino lazily replied as she snuggled into her sleeping bag.

* * *

"We'll pair up in our usual sleeping arrangements," Itachi ordered.

He waited for Saru and Sakana to head to their tents before him and Shisui left. "Well, how was working with Kana?" Shisui whispered, "she seems like the business first type, kind of reminds me of someone."

"Hn, they put a barrier around their tents," Itachi stated, changing the subject.

"What type?"

"Sound proof."

"They're a secretive bunch, the whole duration of the mission my partner had her chakra signature concealed." Shisui explained, "How about you?"

"Same, it doesn't matter they haven't gone against Konoha yet."

"Anyways g'night, Itachi."

"Hn."

* * *

Since an ANBU's identity is supposed to be known only by the Hokage, breakfast was just a quick protein bar inside their tents. When they finally met up at the ash remains of their campfire, it was finalized that they will be in the same groups, but will rotate towns.

Itachi and Sakura were heading to Port City, a town near the Fire Country's eastern coast. Port City was a shinobi and civilian city, so ANBU was normal and disguises were unnecessary. Yesterday night, Hinata and her partner; Saru, reported thoroughly interrogating majority of the population and coming up with no valuable information, however they had to leave before checking the perimeter for any evidence of the Akatsuki. That left Itachi and herself spending their day searching Port City; every nook and cranny. They agreed to stay unseen and communicate via earpieces; firstly they would scan the border then search homes and businesses.

"You will take the east and north section of the border and I will take the south and west, we will meet at the gates when we have finished. There is no time limit but keep in mind we have til afternoon to check the whole city, understood Kana?" Itachi ordered, "Dispatch."

She disappeared and sprinted throughout the border, expanding her senses to search any for chakra that are suspiciously placed since they technically didn't have any leads. Her surrounding turned into a green and grey blur as she leapt around the wall. Suddenly she stopped and headed 100 metres east, she felt a very faint chakra that way. "Kurasu, chakra signature 100 metres east from me I'm going to check it out. I'll tell you if back – up is necessary," she murmured, and released the speak button.

"_Copy that_," he confirmed.

She made sure her chakra was still concealed and headed towards the signature; the forest became thicker as she strayed from Port City. Finally reaching her destination she hid in the bushes, and was greeted by Otogakure ninjas concealing their chakras as they converse. "Kurasu, 3 enemy ninjas 100m east from east south east wing of the border," she warned, "Initiate contact?"

"_No wait for me to arrive, if they leave you may stop them,_" Itachi ordered.

"Affirmative."

After the background static stopped, she tuned into the Otogakure ninja's conversation. "Was packed and shipped this morning, hopefully no one will see it until it actually arrives," a male with white shoulder length hair.

"What was packed this morning? I should've listened earlier, damn," Sakura thought.

"If it does get found it'll just blow up, only his chakra can deactivate the seals," informed another bulky male.

"How long do we have left? I'm tired of waiting," whined a red headed girl with glasses.

"He'll be here soon, we did leave quite a mess at the warehouse and he's just finalising information, remember, an attack takes 1 day to plan, a wars takes months," chided the white haired male.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I can sense him coming," the red head noted, suddenly her eyes widened and she whispered something to the white haired male that Sakura couldn't hear.

She didn't need to know what the red head said, by the look on the white haired male's expression she figured it out. Suddenly, a kunai was headed towards her and she effortlessly dodged it. "We know you're there," shouted the white haired man, "why don't you do us a favour and come out."

She didn't want them to escape so soon, so she did the only thing that could delay them. Genjutsu. "Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death," she murmured.


	8. Chapter 7: Completing Missions

Chapter 7 - Completing Missions

"About time Kurasu," she reprimanded, "they're currently under a genjutsu, what do we do now?"

"We will interrogate them and then I will wipe their memories of our presence," explained Itachi, "but firstly we have to capture them."

"Okay, I'll take the girl and the swordsmen; you can take the big fella over there," Sakura directed, they nodded and joined the enemy below, just as they expelled the genjutsu.

"Oh? There are two of you," noted the white haired swordsmen.

"What are you doing here in the Fire Country?" firmly asked Itachi.

"None of your business."

"Suigetsu! Jugo! Just kill them and get out of here," admonished the red head.

"Hmph," the one called Suigetsu grunted as he pulled out his oversized sword.

"You're my opponent," Sakura informed as she pulled out her katana.

"Another swordsman? Or Swords woman shall I say," Suigetsu joked, receiving an unamused expression, "very well then."

Her katana was nothing compared to his sword, although size didn't matter, she trusted the high carbon steels the blacksmiths made her blade with. Metal clanged and sparks flew as they disappeared in a blur. She was sure he would be caught off guard by the excruciating pace she set, she analysed his movements every time they clashed. Bingo. Just as he was about to slam his sword down on her she ducked and sliced his torso and leapt back to see the blood spilled. There was none. "Surprised sweetheart? You see, I'm made of water I can change forms any time I want. So, you're going to have to do better," he teased.

Suddenly, a chakra arch surrounded him, then expanded and formed a barrier. "Not so, cocky now are we?" she smirked behind her mask.

Her quick mind presumed he was capable of changing forms the moment blood didn't appear, after that she analysed all the possible ways to capture without evaporating him with a fire jutsu. Hence she made a barrier, where his malleable form was unable to escape. Moving on, she advanced the red head and flickered left and right to confuse her. The red head was looking everywhere and before she knew it, chakra enhanced ropes were securely tied around her. Quickly making sure both Oto nin were still incapacitated, she ran to Itachi to see he was having a bit difficulty controlling the one called Jugo. The orange headed ninja was currently rampaging, smashing every object within his path and Itachi had been in the defensive against Jugo's brute force.

Using a heavy duty wire as a lasso she swung it over Jugo's form and reinforced the cord with her chakra. "Kurasu, I can't hold him for long but if you have a plan it would be wonderful now," she shouted across the wrecked field.

Suddenly, the writhing form stopped moving, and she instantly knew he was under one of Itachi's infamous genjutsus. She wrapped the cord around Jugo and strengthened it with her chakra, when she was finished Itachi joined her. "I'll carry them next to the others," he offered.

"Okay, I secured Suigetsu and his partner."

* * *

"It's done, we'll leave them awake so it wouldn't be suspicious if they were asleep in the middle of the day," explained Itachi.

"Okay, let's head back to Konoha and meet the other teams."

She no longer doubted Itachi's ability; not that she ever did, but hearing the Oto nins' cries of agony as they suffered the notorious 'Sharingan', she most definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end. Not that she couldn't handle it, she could probably fight Itachi using her 'Inner Sakura' which she learnt to control over the years.

It was almost 7 o' clock once they met everyone at the gate; they walked to the Hokage tower and knocked the door. "Come in," the Godaime's business like voice called almost robotically.

They single filed into the room, with Itachi's team to the right and ANBU 4 to the left with their captains in the middle. "Ah, your back, how was the mission?" she asked almost smugly as she remembered the girls' last words.

"Successful," Sakura and Itachi chorused, they looked at each other.

"Successful," Itachi repeated individually.

"I would like a verbal report now and a written one later for the archives," Tsunade informed.

"On the first night we discovered, that the Akatsuki have a spy within the Fire country borders who is often seen at Tanzaku Quarters, various mentions of Orochimaru working on a new experiment that requires equipment from Konoha, also Miki and Sakana reported seeing suspicious chakras at an isolated forest east of Otafuku Gai. On the second day we received minor details on the Akatsuki spy, however south – east of Port City we encountered Otogakure nin, they were incapacitated, interrogated and memory washed. They exposed to us that within a few months that Otogakure and Akatsuki have forged a temporary alliance to achieve one goal," the raven recited.

"What is this goal?" Tsunade questioned.

"To eliminate Konoha first," he paused, "then conquer the rest of the Shinobi World."

The blonde Hokage's eyes widen at this, "I see. Kurasu, Futan, Sakana and Saru, you are dismissed."

Sakura saw Itachi glance at her whilst they left the office, she stayed silent for a few minutes and Tsunade smirked at her childish antics. "I'm sure he can't sense or hear you now," the Hokage joked.

"Ugh," Ino moaned as they all released their restricted chakra, "2 days of holding it in, that was like not pissing for 2 days."

"Lovely," Ten Ten commented.

"Anyways, how was your first partner mission?" Tsunade asked curiously.

They all looked at each other, and Tsunade raised her eyebrows at their response.

"It was actually pretty easy in my opinion," Ten Ten answered.

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "sure, there was a disagreement in tactics and leadership, but the mission was completed fairly well."

"As expected of my ANBU elites," the Hokage praised.

"It was a wonderful experience that I hope to never participate in again," Sakura smiled, "onto a serious note, what are you going to do about Orochimaru?"

"Business first like always," Ino mumbled offhandedly.

"Most ninja will be taken off duty to protect the Fire Country; however missions will still be accepted so we will get an income," Tsuande planned, "secondly, I have to persuade the 5 Great Nations to form an alliance, also I hope to get the support of the Samurai faction."

"That's a big task, and a difficult one too," Hinata said amazed, "at least we have Kirigakure's backing due to ANBU 4 and the Mizukage's personal relationship and the alliance with Sunagakure."

"Which reminds me when I come to negotiate with Kirigakure I require your presence to prove to the Mizukage you are from Konoha. Looks like someone will be finding out of your affiliation," mentioned Tsunade, "oh and I'll be sending Itachi's team to Otogakure."

"Isn't that suicidal?" added Ten Ten.

"He's already been there once or twice for a mission, I'm sure he can handle it," Tsunade explained.

"Well if that's it, please inform us when you need our attendance and _if _they come back with any data," Sakura said.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't doubt them. Anyways you are all dismissed," Tsunade waved them out.


	9. Chapter 8: Buying Dresses

Chapter 8 – Buying Dresses

"Sakura," Ino chorused cheerily, "I have a surprise for you."

"The fact that you used my name concerns me," Sakura stated bluntly.

Ignoring the comment Ino continued, "Since the Konoha Day festival is in 1 week, you, Ten Ten, Hinata and I will be going clothes shopping."

"I remember saying no to this, Pig" Sakura muttered.

"And you probably did but what I forgot to mention was that it wasn't optional," Ino said, "but firstly us 2 shall go to the Uchiha compound and pay Sasuke a visit."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I need to see what he's wearing so that we'll wear matching clothes," Ino said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay," Sakura secretly smirked; her teammate will have to suffer her best friend; how amusing.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, Ino what are you doing here?" Sasuke said cautiously, after seeing Sakura's smirk.

"Well I need to see what you're wearing to the Konoha Day festival," Ino replied happily.

"Isn't that in a week? I'm pretty sure I don't plan that far ahead," he replied.

"Oh good! I'll come choose," Ino cheered walking in and dragging the Uchiha to his room.

"Sakura you can come in, Mother's in the kitchen making some hot chocolate, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you," Sasuke called behind Ino.

"Okay, keep it PG!" Sakura yelled jokingly.

She closed the door and headed to the kitchen. Naruto and her have been to the compound heaps of times after missions or training, and Mikoto never minded, hell she loved Naruto and her as if they were her own children except with more privileges as Sasuke put it. "Sakura! You haven't been here in ages," Mikoto greeted the pink haired girl and gave her a hug, "sit down; I'm making hot chocolate would you like some?"

"Sure, you make the best after all," Sakura complimented.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, Ino's here to see what Sasuke's going to wear to the Konoha Day festival so they can match-"

"Ahh that's so cute, maybe I should help them," Mikoto started to walk to Sasuke's room but a hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't interrupt if I were you; she's obsessive when it comes to clothes," Sakura warned.

"Oh okay then, how about you? How's the team? I haven't heard from all of you for a while? Why's that?" Mikoto inquired.

"Well, I've been busy with working at the hospital and missions," Sakura explained.

"Talking about missions, are you considering about joining ANBU?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I'm not good enough for that," she lied.

"I think you're more than capable, oh well," the dark haired lady sighed, "I heard from Fugaku that Sasuke's going to join next examinations."

"He might get Itachi for an exam proctor, how funny would that be."

"He'll probably be disappointed. Here you go," Mikoto said as she passed Sakura the mug of hot chocolate.

"Mmm still the best hot chocolate ever," Sakura flattered as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Then a loud thump could be heard from down the hall, Sakura looked at Mikoto and raised her eyebrow. They both stood up and went to check on Sasuke and Ino, abruptly Sakura stopped in front of his room with her hand resting on the handle.

"Wait! What if they're..." Sakura trailed off, suggesting something.

"Uh," Mikoto blushed, "Sasuke! Are you alright?"

"Yes mother! Is Sakura still here?" came Sasuke's muffled reply.

"Yeah, how long are you going to be?" Sakura called.

"Actually we're done," Ino said, and opened the door revealing a room with clothes strewn everywhere leading to an empty closet.

"Sasuke you know you've got to clean that," she prompted.

"Yes I know mother," he grumble, glaring at his girlfriend who gave him an innocent smile in return.

"Okay, we're done with Sasuke, now it's your turn," Ino said pointing to Sakura, "Yesterday, I told Hinata and Ten Ten to meet me at the Hokage tower."

"Are you sure about Sasuke's clothing, maybe they'll clash?" Sakura insisted, ignoring another of Sasuke's glares.

"No, I'm sure now come on," Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist, "It was nice seeing you again Mikoto, I love you Sasuke! See you!"

"See you around Mikoto! See you at training Sasuke," Sakura waved, and glared at Sasuke after seeing his smirk.

* * *

"I think green would suit you," Hinata offered her idea.

"But you always wear green, maybe try the crimson one?" Ino recommended.

After 3 vigorous hours of shopping they were up to the last person to find a kimono for. Luckily it was only 1 o' clock in the afternoon, however unfortunately they were currently stuck, they didn't know what colour Ten Ten's kimono should be. Ino wanted Ten Ten to look more feminine than her usual tomboyish attire, so she decided against a green kimono. "How about this one?" the pink headed ninja offered bored.

She picked up a Lolita kimono where the lower half was scarlet covered with golden flowers, while the torso was plain white and it had black hemming which contrasted well. "It's different and girly," Sakura added.

"Perfect! Now go try it on," Ino praised, as she pushed the weapons user into the change room.

"After this we'll go to lunch at the café over there to discuss transportation," Ino stated.

"Do you have this planned out or something?" Sakura teased.

"No, it's just the most logically thing to do."

"Not shopping with you is the most logical thing to do," Sakura grumbled.

"What was that?" Ino questioned.

"Oh wow, Ten Ten that's perfect," Hinata complimented, interrupting her other two teammate's argument.

"Wow," Ino admired, "You need to buy this one, or if it's not to your standards-"

"It's perfect!" Ten Ten stopped her shopaholic friend.

Afterwards, they thanked the cashier and headed for the mini café down the road, luckily there was only a few people. "Hey there, how may I help you?" The waitress asked.

"Can I have 2 iced chocolates, 1 latte, and 1 green tea, with 2 ham and cheese toasties, 1 carbonara pasta and 1 vege pizza," Ino ordered.

"H-how does she do that?" Ten Ten stuttered, amazed at Ino's memory.

"We used to go shopping heaps when we were little and I was too shy to order so she did it," Sakura clarified, "I guess her memory is just that good, or it's because she's a Yamanaka, they're good with mind tricks."

"And 1 vege pizza?" the waitress repeated.

"Yep," Ino nodded.

"Okay that'll be," she pressed some numbers, "2900 ryo."

"Here you go."

"Thank you here's the table number; your food will come out momentarily."

They dumped their bags at a table near the entrance and put their number on the table. "Okay, so we'll all prep at Sakura and mine's apartment," Ino briefed, "You'll have to tell Naruto and Neji where to pick you up."

"Hey Hinata? You're going pass Neji's house later can you tell him?" Ten Ten asked.

"Okay, and I'll just tell Naruto when I next see him," Hinata replied.

One of the waiters came by and dropped off their drinks; they thanked him and continued talking. "By the way is there any chance I can talk my way out of this? I mean I don't even have a date," Sakura persuaded.

"No!" They all denied, "You already bought a dress."

"Which reminds me," Ino remembered, "Since you don't have a date; guess who convinced Sasuke to bring a certain someone to the festival."

"Pig," Sakura said menacingly.

"Itachi Uchiha," Ino cheered.

"Ha that's where you're wrong, Itachi's on that mission to Otogakure,"Sakura announced triumphantly.

"Ha that's where you're wrong, all shinobi are to return for Konoha Day," Ino countered.

"The food is here," Hinata interrupted.

"We'll discuss this after eating," she warned her blonde friend.

Sakura kicked Ino's shin underneath the table, but the blonde just ignored the pain. They ate talking about other topics unrelated to Itachi Uchiha.

"Thanks for lunch Ino," Hinata called, Ten Ten and herself waved as they walked back to the Hyuuga mansion.

"See you guys next week, or earlier if we have a mission," Ino shouted.

"Now why exactly did you invite Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sasuke told me he personally invited you to training-"

"You make it sound like a once in a lifetime opportunity," Sakura cut in.

"Invited you to training," Ino continued, "So I assume he found you interesting, and then I thought about it. Konoha's most desired bachelor with one of Konoha's most desired bachelorette."

"One of? And what's with the assuming, people invite people to training every day," Sakura defended.

"Yes but are they Itachi Uchiha? No," Ino retaliated, "Plus I did you a favour, now you won't be a 'third wheel' as you put it."

"I still don't like the idea," Sakura mumbled.

"Cheer up even if you don't like the idea, at least you have a pretty dress to wear," Ino added.


	10. Chapter 9: Celebrating Konoha

Chapter 9 – Celebrating Konoha

"Perfect," Ino finalised.

The week had passed and it was currently 6 o' clock at night and outside their apartment door stood 4 irritated males, some expressed their thinning patience whilst others stood there impassively. They waited til all their dates arrived, however even when they all arrived the girls decided to make them wait another 5 or so minutes just for Ino to make sure everyone looked satisfactory.

* * *

He and his little brother had been the first to arrive, being the punctual Uchihas they were. However to his dismay they had told him to wait in the hallway for the rest to arrive whilst they finish up. He gave his brother a hard look that clearly said why did he have come? "Mother wanted you to go to," Sasuke sheepishly replied, "Plus would you rather stay home and celebrate Konoha Day with Mother? Actually don't answer that."

A few minutes later Neji and Naruto arrived donning a yukata like the rest of them except in different colour schemes. Itachi's was a plain yukata in different shades of grey with the famous Uchiha emblem on the back, Sasuke's was similar except in navy as his girlfriend picked out. The Hyuuga wore a white yukata with a contrasting grey hemline and finally Naruto wore a vibrant orange yukata. "Is there anything that's not orange in your closet Idiot?" Sasuke tormented.

"Just to let you know Hinata likes it when I wear orange," Naruto defended.

"I'm sure she does," Sasuke sarcastically commented.

"Hinata," Naruto called cheerfully, ignoring his best friends comment, "I'm here."

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura scolded from the other side of the door, "You're going to annoy the neighbours."

"Sorry guys you're going to have to wait a bit longer," Ino snickered.

From the other side Sasuke sighed, Neji and Naruto didn't mind it because they had only just came whereas him and Itachi; the waiting was getting bothersome. But he didn't want to rush them, especially his girlfriend, she had a killer temper and pressuring her wouldn't do any good. Thus they waited another god-knows-how-long for their dates to prepare.

They were all leaning against a wall or sitting on the small decorative table in the hall way, when they heard a click come from the door. They all straightened up and stood in front of the door as it opened. What was revealed to them made them breathless, there were their dates dressed in uniquely elegant kimonos.

Neji was stunned; his girlfriend's attire had taken a 180° turn. Her brown locks were let loose in wavy curls that reach her shoulder blade. She wore a red and white, knee – high Lolita kimono with a matching floral headband that completed the girly look he never saw on his girlfriend, it was different and he liked it.

He saw his girlfriend blush at his shameless staring, but he didn't care, his Hinata looked lady – like in the traditional silver full length kimono which had roses at the bottom that faded leaving a plain torso. Her dark hair was curled and tied high up, cascading down her head to her shoulders like a waterfall.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that appeared; the kimono was so like his girlfriend, it was navy with a silver floral print and scarlet hemming. Though it was the dress's design that caught his attention, it looked like a traditional kimono up to the obi, from there it continued to just above her knee and stopped however the back of her dressed continued until it just touched the ground. Her blonde hair was down in simple waves to compensate the unique dress. To him it was perfect.

Sasuke's team mate cleans up well, to put it simply. Her jonin uniform was replaced for an emerald, knee – high kimono covered in a baby pink cherry blossom tree and a black hemline. Her pink hair was braided across one side of her head that ended in an elegant bun on the other side and she was wearing a smirk... She obviously caught his staring, that is to be expected this was the self-confident girl he sparred at 3 o' clock in the morning.

* * *

_It had been one hour into training and his chakra was concealed and hidden in the bushes as he waited for her to come by. He could tell this was just starting to get interesting, they reached the point where chakra levels were reaching their limits and fatigue blocked one's judgement, he would like to see if she could work under the pressure. Up until now she had been a worthy opponent and he didn't regret inviting her to training. _

"_Hello Uchiha," a voice said behind him, he felt the cold kunai against his neck. A worthy opponent indeed, he smirked and performed the hand signs for a 'Substitution Jutsu'. He reappeared 50 metres behind her and threw 4 kunai which she easily deflected, followed by a 'Fire Release: Great Fireball' that met a 'Water Style: Water Fang Bullet'. Putting them in the same predicament as last time, except this time there would be no interruptions._

_He sensed her charging into the fog which he did too, kunai clashed with katana in the steamy haze, he could feel the condensation on his skin, but ignored it and focused on the battle. He created a 'Crow Clone', the clone out flanked her whilst he charged head on. She kicked his clone whilst her katana held him away as her feet dealt with his clone. Being the opportunist he was, he created a chakra connection and performed 'Ephemeral' feeding her images of her precious people disappearing. Her body visibly tensed, but he knew it would only take her half a second to detect the genjutsu. In that half second his clone dispersed into crows, he pinned her down on the ground and held a kunai at her throat. When she was freed from the jutsu, she smirked. Not the reaction he was expecting, until he felt legs wrapped around his waist that caught him by surprise. Next thing he knew her katana was against his throat; stalemate. "First blood," she stated as she pushed her katana a bit further, created a thin trickle of blood._

"_As you wish," he smirked and pointed to her hipbone. _

_Her eyes widen as her free hand covered the cut he inflicted 30 minutes into the battle. She unwrapped her legs from the waist, "Very well then I'll win against you next time, you may get off me, and I can heal you," she offered._

* * *

"Shall we go?" she asked, with the smirk still apparent.

"We shall," he replied, offering his arm, she hooked her arm around and they followed everyone to the festival which spread down the main road.

Colourful banners and lanterns lit up the road side, the aromatic scent of food filled the air and people trying to win a prize at one of the game stalls. The group of 8 walked down the road at a nonchalant pace, stopping at a stall every now and then to either eat one of the many foods or try to win a prize for their counter-parts.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were walking in a comfortable silence whilst consuming their fresh dangos. Years of being a part of Team 7 made her accustomed to the Uchiha silence, at least she could listen to what her friends were talking.

Then she saw it, the familiar pyramid of cans that always frustrated her as a child. She dragged Itachi's hooked arm with her across the crowd to the game stall across the road. "I'll have 4 goes please?" Sakura asked, gesturing with her hands.

"Very well miss, that'll be 200 ryo," the stall manager said.

They exchanged the money for 4 balls, she handed 2 to Itachi, however he declined her offer. "Have a go, please?" She insisted.

"No thank you I am very content in just watching," he responded.

"Very well then, your loss."

She remembered undershooting every time she played this as a child, but now she was older and had a pretty damn good aim. Purposely missing the first 3 she saw the owner smirking at her misfortune, that's when a smirk of her own appeared. With ease she aimed the last ball in the centre of the bottom row which knocked the rest down. "I would like that panda bear please," Sakura said flashing an innocent smile.

She thanked him when he handed her the bear and they left the stall to rejoin the others. "I don't know why you would bother playing, you're a shinobi I'd be concerned if you missed," Itach said.

"I haven't played it in a while, and the last time I did I didn't win anything," Sakura explained.

"Ah."

"Hey guys, it's 7:30 now, we're going to have dinner at that street barbecue place over there," Sasuke said, pointing to a large blue gazebo providing covers for tables with barbecues on top as fumes from the grills escaped into the air.

"Aww barbecue? Why can't we go and get-" Naruto complained.

"If you say ramen, I will get Sasuke to punch you," Ino threatened.

"Sheesh Bastard's girlfriend is becoming a lot like the Bastard himself," Naruto muttered.

"We got a table guys!" Ten Ten called.

They all sat down around the table, the men and their respective dates sat next to each other. One of the workers came over and took their order and in no time the worker came back with their order and they started to grill their food. Itachi noticed his cousin walking towards them with a grin, "Why cousin I didn't know you were courting someone and the Hokage's apprentice no less," his cousin said.

At his statement everyone in the table turned their attention at Sasuke's older brother. "Shisui, it's been awhile," Sakura greeted, "And I'm not dating Itachi."

"Well, if that's the case, would you; my dear cherry blossom, like to join me on this wonderful evening?" Shisui offered.

"She's not going anywhere Shisui, why are you even here?" Sasuke interrupted.

"As a citizen of Konoha I have every right to-"

"So you're going to the bar with Genma to hit on girls?" Sasuke replied dryly.

"You make it sound so bad."

"Shisui to your offer I'm going to have to decline," Sakura answered politely.

"Ah well, it was worth a try, I guess I'll have to settle with hospital appointments," Shisui winked as he walked away to the bar, "See you around Itachi, Sasuke."

"Food's ready," Hinata announced.

After that everyone whispered their thanks and started eating, with the occasional small talk and gossip about Konoha. It was a friendly, cheerful atmosphere different to their daily lives as a ninja. "You seem awfully quiet. Was Shisui's statement a hit to the pride?" Sakura teased.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"We're not Neanderthals, civilization has created a language."

"His remark did not, I just thought there was no need to comment."

"I can see where Sasuke got his stoic behaviour from, before me and Naruto made him crack that is."

"Well, unlike my little brother, I can control my emotions."

"Challenge accepted, I will try and crack the Itachi Uchiha," she declared.

"Hn, which reminds me, I would like you to continue training with me in the morning," He paused when she gave him a weird face, "That is if you are up to the challenge."

"Oh no, it's just weird, I always hear Sasuke complain about how his brother never invites anyone to his training. Although I accept."

"I don't invite people; however you just seem like a worthy opponent."

She smiled at his somewhat compliment. They continued eating and joining in the conversation with her friends. It was around 8 o' clock when they finished eating and payed for the bill, then agreed to watch the fireworks at one of the alfresco bars.

Their ordered drinks arrived at the table and they waited for the fireworks to begin. "This is why I don't like going out with them," Sakura sighed, looking at her friends now cuddling with their beloveds.

"Hn," he couldn't agree more, but he wasn't going to admit it; this reminded of him of his days hanging out with Shisui,

After the fireworks, him and Sasuke escorted Ino and Sakura home. "Although we didn't talk much, I greatly appreciate you coming with us and the night wasn't half bad."

"Same goes with you."

They all said their good-byes and the two males walked back to the Uchiha compound.


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting Akatsuki

Chapter 10 – Meeting Akatsuki

She had been waking up at 3am each day to train with Itachi, then ANBU 4 and lastly Team 7. The schedule was tiring and she'd be damned if her stamina did not improve. Unfortunately, that was during ANBU 4's week off, now that her vacation was over she'd have to balance, missions and training which was an unappealing thought. But her training with Itachi did not come without reward, he might've not noticed it but she most definitely did. He was beginning to crack, she got him to talk more and he smiled more often, even though they were smirks and at her expense. Sadly he only opened up to her; his cold exterior came back up in the presence of others, but no matter baby steps.

"As you guys know Itachi successfully completed his mission in Otogakure," the blonde Hokage glanced at Sakura, "And the information he discovered was very useful. I've printed multiple copies for each of you to take home and read, burn them once you've finished."

They stepped forward and grabbed a folder, "Now for your mission," Tsunade said.

"Akatsuki have been spotted at several points around the fire country, you are to try and apprehend them and gather as much information as you can or to make them leave the vicinity," she explained, "It is unsettling to have an enemy near the border."

"When do we leave?" Ten Ten said.

"I recommend in 10 minutes because you'll have to go around the whole Fire Country looking for clues, this should be a quick mission."

"Yay," Ino commented.

"You know if you hate the missions, I don't know why you created ANBU 4 in the first place," Tsunade thought.

"It was fun at first, now it's just tiring weren't we like 19 when we started? Old age is catching up," Ino whined.

"Your 20," Sakura stated dryly.

"You can't complain I'm a year older than you," Ten Ten added.

"1 and a bit years and you guys still act like amateurs in these briefings," Tsunade joked, "Get out of my office and do the mission."

"Aww, that's harsh," Ino feigned hurt, holding a hand to her chest.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Hinata confirmed, being the shy one she just accepted the mission and dragged her friends out.

"Make sure you don't send Itachi out on a mission," Ino called just as she closed the door.

"Maybe I will, just for my amusement," Tsunade said to herself.

* * *

"If I left you guys, would you tell Tsunade I skipped the mission?" Ino asked hypothetically.

"Yes I would and then I would make you suffer in training Pig."

"Me too!" Ten Ten said, cracking her knuckles.

"You two are cruel, at least Hinata won't do anything," she cheered hugging Hinata.

"Whatever, we're leaving now; we'll set camp once we arrived at the border, since I don't want any of us tired in case we encounter any of the Akatsuki on our patrol."

"Aye aye captain!" Ino saluted.

Rolling her eyes she motioned for the girls to head out, they leapt at an even pace since they were in no rush and had the rest of the day to go to the border.

* * *

Fortunately the journey was uneventful and they arrived at the border and finished setting camp around 7 o' clock just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared. "Should we set a fire?" Hinata asked.

"Well, we're in the Fire Country I don't think it's that big of a risk," Ino thought, "Ask Kana."

"Sure, we have enough chakra to escape if Akatsuki arrive," Sakura permitted.

They got some wood, performed a small fire jutsu, and heated some water to cook noodles with. The meal was silent to avoid giving away any details about themselves, after that they all fell asleep around the campfire with Hinata starting the first shift of the watch-out.

* * *

"Wake up guys! It's 5 o' clock we need to start our search!" Ten Ten announced, "I already started the fire to make tea, but you'll have to only eat energy bars for breakfast."

"Better than nothing, thanks Kaori," Sakura appreciated.

By 5:30am the campsite was cleaned and looked like no one had been there, they began scanning the border in a straight line with 500 metres between each person. They were looking for the basics; chakra signatures or trails, disturbances in the environment and the enemy themselves. It was starting to get dark as they were 3 quarters through the border so they called it quits and decided to do the last quarter the next day. It was an uneventful search and they did not run into any enemies or obscurities.

It was the same routine as the night before, so by the next morning they were up and ready to go. By midday they finished their patrol and started to head back to Konoha. "Everyone conceal your chakras," Hinata whispered, "4 hostiles, 12 o' clock."

"What? How are they so close to Konoha?" Sakura wondered, "Doesn't matter we need to apprehend them. Hinata, do you know who they are?"

"Judging by their chakra reserves, I assume they're who were looking for."

"We'll just stay in the bushes and hear what they have to say and just as they are to leave we'll attack, okay?"

She got three nods in return; they cautiously advanced the Akatsuki and identified Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, Deidara and Zetsu. Using hand signals, they were each assigned an Akatsuki to fight. She allocated Ten Ten to Sasori, Hinata to Zetsu and as a joke Ino to Deidara; which she got colourful words mouthed at her in return, finally herself and Kisame.

"We sensed awhile back you can come out now," Kisame's rough voice called.

They leapt out of the trees and landed in front of the 4 Akatsuki. "What is your purpose here Akatsuki?" Sakura's steel voice demanded.

"Ah, ANBU 4, I'm afraid we can't tell you that."

"Then I'm afraid you leave us no choice to attack."

"Very well then."

Both parties split up and challenged their opponents, Sakura's katana met Kisame's Samehada, however she had to back out because of its absorption ability. Ten Ten's mixture of kunai and shuriken deflected Sasori's poisonous senbon. Hinata used her Byakugan to find her plant – like opponent and Ino dodged Deidara clay bombs as she thought of an offensive attack to counter.

"I have to attack him without touching his sword, I guess I'll have to use my special clones," Sakura thought.

She did the hand signs for her special Sharingan – proof clones, she made 3 so they could attack at different angles. They charged and he made a swipe to knock them all out at once, however they didn't disappear. He kicked 2 of them away but the third cut him at the back. "Not bad Kana," he complimented, "but how about this." He destroyed the clones with a 'Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique' and charged at her again.

Ten Ten was rather proud she forced him to remove his outer layer and reveal his body, although she was surprised to see a child instead. However that didn't distract her as he summoned the Third Kazekage, it would prove to be a more difficult challenge to overcome with the Kazekage's special technique and poison.

* * *

Hinata ducked as one of the Zetsu clones attacked from behind, she kicked it away. Scanning the area again to look for her opponent, she found out he blended into a tree nearby. She ran towards the tree and used 'Eight Trigram: Air Palm' a metre away. Unfortunately she just missed and possibly only gave him a cut or bruise, she looked around again and this game of cat and mouse continued.

* * *

"I love your hair," Ino teased as she dodged a clay bomb, "what shampoo do you use?"

"Shut up, yeah," he shouted, "And stay still, yeah."

"Ha! I'm not Miki from ANBU 4 for nothing," she shouted back.

"We'll see, release!"

Several spiders exploded all around her, she had to do a basic earth barrier to provide cover. Once the ground stopped shaking and the booming ceased she released the barrier, "Missed me!" Ino taunted.

This only aggravated the bomb expert more, however he did not let his anger affect him, he created 'Explosive Clay Minions' and used them to attack Ino. She realized that they would be difficult to eliminate due to the clay's density and the ineffectiveness of kunai and shuriken. Therefore she decided now would be the time to change to offense, she charged at the minions and used a basic 'Shadow Clone' instead of risking herself; to pull off an arm, which it executed successfully however with a flick of the owner's fingers the clay reconnected with its main body. "Ah so that's how he's controlling them, maybe if I could just touch them and create a chakra connection…" Ino planned in her head.

* * *

"Damnit! Kana! I need an antidote," Ten Ten shouted across the plain.

"This is my personal concoction the only antidotes are hidden in the Akatsuki headquarters," Sasori smirked.

Alerted, Sakura quickly ditch the battle with Kisame and sprinted for Ten Ten with the antidote they created collecting samples from a poisoned Suna Nin when they failed to kidnap Gaara. She threw a kunai at Sasori to keep him temporarily away whilst she injected the cure into Ten Ten. "Thanks," Ten Ten uttered before continuing her fight with Sasori.

Kisame took this opportunity to charge at the red ANBU, fortunately she dodged the direct hit from Samehada unfortunately the following wind caused cuts on her legs. Quickly recovering she disappeared and reappeared at random spots, hopefully confusing her shark – like foe, then about 1 metre away she used her katana to slice her opponent; success. Suddenly out of nowhere, a green blur shot across the field between her and Kisame. "Zetsu is unconscious," Hinata informed.

"Good job Misaki," Sakura praised, "Scan the area I don't know whether the other need help or not but better safe than sorry."

"Okay!" Hinata confirmed.

"You know not a lot of people can cause quite the cut on me, I guess I'll have to try a bit harder, 'Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave," Kisame stated.

Water from condensation and a nearby pond rose into the sky and came back down. Unaware of the specifics of the jutsu she stood there cautiously, until one of the droplets fell onto her arm leaving a cut in its path. Quickly she took refuge under a rock she created with her inhuman strength. Abruptly she saw Kisame attack from behind, and she easily jumped out of the way. Sensing the deadly rain ceasing she threw the rock at Kisame. Whilst he was dodging the rock she charged with her katana causing deep gashes in several parts of her opponent's body. "Damnit! That was close!" She heard someone screech from the other side of the field.

She almost knocked him out with her genjutsu but he dispelled it just as the grand finale came. Luckily, the genjutsu did tire him out to the point his breathes came out in pants. "Not so strong now are you?" Ino tormented.

"We'll see, Release!" Deidara shouted and a bomb went off almost knocking Ino over. "Guys this has taken way too long we need to bail now."

"I agree with the brat, take Zetsu and let's go," Sasori shouted.

"Hm, very well then, we shall meet next time princess," Kisame smirked as he picked up the unconscious Akatsuki.

"Don't look too disappointed; not that I would know with those masks on, I have a gift for you," Deidara shouted from his clay bird as he tossed a small white statue in the air.

"Guys that's the bomb that almost destroyed Suna," Hinata warned, "It won't reach the village but we need to leave as soon as possible."

Once the Akatsuki members were out of range Deidara muttered a release and it felt like time stopped as the statue exploded in a deadly orange and red firework, creating an enormous depression in the ground.

* * *

They got a few metres away from the statue before it exploded but that didn't stop it from knocking them off their feet and into the trees. Once the smoke dissipated, there was a rumble underneath the debris and Ten Ten; being the furthest away from the bomb, was first to get out of the mess, decorated in blood, cuts and bruises. "Guys are you alive?" She shouted walking around the calling out her teammate's codenames.

A piece of wood was thrown into the air and the Byakugan user stood atop a pile of stray branches in the same condition as her team mate. "Misaki! You alright?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah, have you found Kana or Miki?"Hinata questioned.

"No. Use your Byakugan to find them."

Veins popped near her eyes as she scanned the area, "Miki is 10 metres that way and Kana is 2 metres left of her, you get Miki I'll get Kana."

The sprinted to their teammates and began lifting the debris. "Boo!" Ino shouted as her head popped out.

"I should've left you to wither," Ten Ten stated bluntly.

"Aww don't be like that."

"Thanks Misaki," Sakura uttered accepting the offered hand, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," the all replied.

"Well, I'd say that was a successful mission, they left the Fire Country didn't they?" Ino added optimistically.

"But we gained no information," Sakura sighed, "Oh well, we should rest up a bit, but I think we can rush to the Hokage tower and give a verbal mission report."

"Okay."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Hokage Tower they were on the brink of passing out. "Well, at least you got them to leave the Fire Country. You're all dismissed," Tsunade waved them off.

They each bid each other good – bye and left for their respective homes. The moment Ino and Sakura shut the door they both collapsed on the living room couch in a tangle of limbs still covered in cuts and blood with their masks carelessly placed on the coffee table.


	12. Chapter 11: Discovering ANBU 4

Chapter 11 – Discovering ANBU 4

Knock. Knock. Silence. Knock. Knock. No reply, the 3 males soon became concerned and smashed open the door. Greeted with the feint scent of blood and ANBU gear scattered all around the living room. Not just any ANBU gear though, this gear belonged to the infamous members of ANBU 4; Kana and Misaki. To say they were shocked was an understatement, they were speechless. "Ugh, what the?" Sakura mumbled.

"Argh, did we get kidnapped?" Ino groaned as she woke up from her best friends kicking.

"No, your boyfriend's here and so is my team," Sakura noted bitterly.

"Ah, hello Sasuke," Ino greeted sweetly.

"What the hell is this, Ino?" Sasuke burst furiously, Sakura was snickering in the background at the couple's argument, "And how about you Sakura? Why didn't you tell us? As a member of Team 7 we deserve to know."

"In our defence, you shouldn't be breaking into girl's apartment in the first place," Sakura defended.

"Well, we knocked and didn't get any reply, so being the concerned team mate," he looked at Ino, "And boyfriend, we broke in to check on you. Now tell me why are the gear of ANBU 4 in your apartment."

"I would've thought that'd be obvious," Ino said jokingly but stopped seeing her boyfriend's glare, "we're Miki and Kana from ANBU 4."

"I just needed to be sure. Do you know how dangerous it is out there-"

"You have no say in this," Sakura interrupted, "All of you left for 3 years, what did you expect us to do? Sit around and do jack shit whilst you get stronger? No, we're not genin anymore Sasuke, this partly your fault."

Suddenly, the guilt of their genin years came back full force, the neglect and negativity they showed towards their only female teammate left him silent. "Well, I haven't said anything yet, but congratulations," Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Naruto."

"So who are the other 2?" He asked curiously.

The two members looked at each other and hesitated, "Uhm, Ten Ten and Hinata," Ino mumbled.

"Hinata? Hinata! My Hinata is risking her life, I will not allow her-"

"Hang on, she joined ANBU 4 knowing the risks and she, no, every one of us love travelling the world and helping the Fire Country and allied countries, you can't take that away from us." Ino lectured.

"Anyways why are you here?" S akura asked.

"Tsunade is calling all jonin to the meeting hall to discuss an important matter," Kakashi explained, "Also Sakura, congratulations, I'm happy you 4 made ANBU 4."

"Thank you, Kakashi Sensei, I'll let you 3 soak up the information whilst me and Ino get ready." Sakura stated.

They both walked to their own bathroom since there apartment had 2 whilst the 3 males stood there in silence. "How does it feel that Team 7's weakest link is now one of the top shinobi in the world," Sakura whispered as she close the door to her bedroom.

* * *

"I think you 2 should be happy they got stronger, wasn't that something you complained about in your genin days?" Kakashi remembered.

"But that strong? They're ANBU 4, everyone knows who ANBU 4, you heard the stories that people tell about them," Naruto mumbled.

"So isn't this a type of motivation, to catch up to them in power?"

"Yeah, I guess so. How about you Bastard?" Naruto looked at his friend who stood there quietly.

It was a lot to take in, and the only emotion he could feel was guilt. Guilt for ignoring her all those years they were genin, guilt for not knowing that his girlfriend was a world – class shinobi. It should've been obvious, they were on missions so often and yet he didn't notice.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Ignore you Uchiha pride and be happy that your girlfriend and team mate are stronger than us. That only means we should get stronger too," Naruto explained in his good – guy pose.

"Hn, yeah Idiot," Sasuke agreed, accepting who they are and how strong they are, "We're not letting them beat us."

He went over to pick up his girlfriend's mask; violet swirls, just like her ninja gear in the genin days. Once the girls were finished changing they decided to stop by the Hyuuga mansion and fortunately Ten Ten was there visting her boyfriend. The trip to the meeting hall was in silence, although Naruto seemed a bit more protective of his girlfriend.

The seats were quickly filling up as jonin filed into the hall. When everyone was seated the Hokage appeared on the stage and began her lecture. "Before I begin everyone here has sworn to secrecy and are to never tell anyone about this unless otherwise, we shall begin. About 2 weeks ago, we received some devastating Intel. Involving the Akatsuki and Otogakure, they have joined forces and will attack Konoha within a few months. Fortunately, both parties are unaware of our knowledge."

The crowd burst whispers and murmurs, some gasps could be heard, but the members of ANBU 4 and Team Itachi acted unaffected by the news, since they were the ones to gather the Intel themselves. "Everyone needs to remain calm," the Hokage continued, "Now is not a time to panic, we have already began taking counter measures including asking for assistance from other nations. However we have also decided to limit the amount of shinobi to go on a mission and there will be a steady increase of patrol within the next few weeks to prevent suspicion. This is a delicate situation, your loved ones and all the people you ever cared for are at risk, within these few months everyone should train harder and become stronger protect all those who are important to them til their last breathe. That is the will of fire."

The crowd's demeanour suddenly changed, they were happier and more determined than before. The Hokage was doing her job correctly, by protecting the village and bringing faith into everyone's spirits.

She explained into further detail about the counter measures taken and the difficult task of asking for other nation's support. This took about 30 minutes, so when her speech ended she waited for the jonin to soak up all the information before dismissing them and walking to her office.

The crowd began to leave whilst others stay to talk about the new revelation. "Wow, where going to be at war soon," Naruto stated astonish, "Wonder what will happen, hm Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yeah," Kakashi replied, remembering everything that happened in the war where he was too young to participate in.

"Well we should be going now," Ten Ten said, "I think we all need time to think about this."

She walked away with Neji in her arms and Hinata walking besides her. "Yeah, I think I we need to clean the apartments, see you guys," Ino said, kissing Sasuke in the lips and dragging Sakura away.

"See you guys!" Sakura bid waving them good – bye.

"Well I'm leaving," Kakashi gave them an eye crease and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

He noticed Sasuke's team mate's response to the news. Or lack thereof, maybe it was because she was the Hokage's apprentice and she happened to see a file of it or she told her herself. As the meeting concluded everyone began to leave, so did Sasuke and his blonde friend, him and Shisui decided to follow them.

The pair ahead of them didn't notice them, as they walked in silence. He closed his eyes and listened around as they strolled to the compound. "Can you believe it?" Naruto whispered from ahead.

"Be more specific idiot," Sasuke scolded.

"About Sakura, being Kana in ANBU 4."

"Shhh, remember that she said not to tell anyone when we left?"

Itachi stopped walking and looked and Shisui; who heard it as well, "Don't you train with her every morning?" Shisui asked, and Itachi nodded in reply.

"Well no wonder you met your match she's freaking famous. Kana the red masked ANBU of ANBU 4, also known as Sakura Haruno the Hokage's apprentice who will be training with Itachi tomorrow morning," Shisui smirked.

"She called off training for 4 days, something about a mission," Itachi noted.

"We saw her at the meeting maybe she'll surprise you tomorrow morning."

"I'll have to see then."

"Make sure to tell me about everything," Shisui winked as they parted ways.


	13. Chapter 12: Contemplating Feelings

Chapter 12 – Contemplating Feelings

"Surprise! My mission finished early, I figured you would've seen me at the jounin meeting anyways." Sakura greeted, "Can you believe it we'll soon be at war?"

"Hn, it is to be expected," Itachi replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"The Akatsuki and Otogakure are both renowned opponents, it would only be one day that they would decide to join forces and go for world domination. When they figured out this plan is debatable however."

"I guess that would make sense, I could've enjoyed a bit more peace time though."

"We all do, shall we begin?."

He spent the walk to the training ground to plan the 'Confrontation', he would engage her in the expected sparring session, however during the fight he would try an unsuspicious amount harder to tire her out and once that was completed he would pin her to the ground and approach the topic of ANBU 4.

* * *

No chakra, plain taijutsu just the way she liked it. Though she needed to preserve some energy for other pre – appointed trainings. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Cover. The trainings were helpful and she continuously changed from offensive to defensive which was a good contrast. She ducked and initiated a lower spinning kick which he dodged just as she expected.

The dance continued for another 30 minutes before she began to slow down and regain her energy for the next training session. She still kept up a good fight, any shinobi would be beaten by it but Itachi wasn't any shinobi so she wasn't surprised he soon had her pinned to the ground, one wrist in each hand. However, she was surprised when he leaned down with his lips near her ear where his deep breaths could be felt.

Now, this was different, she could admit that he was a good looking shinobi and any girl would drop their panties for him, and she would too if she was like one of his fangirls. And the feel of his sweaty muscles on her would make any of these mentioned fangirls feint. She kept her indifferent façade and listened to what he had to say.

"I heard a very interesting rumour," he whispered, she unnoticeably tensed, Sasuke couldn't have told him could he?

"Regarding the identity of a renowned shinobi who on one occasion has disrupted my mission before, ring any bells?"

"Hm, sounds interesting, unfortunately no bells are ringing," she lied, seriously if anyone were to see them in such close proximity they'd instantly conclude that they were having an affair. But that's was the least of her problems, she wasn't naïve, she knew who he was talking about, now what would he do with this piece of information.

"You're Kana from ANBU 4," he stated.

"Hm, who told you that?" Sasuke's going to die, him and Naruto since Kakashi is out of the question.

"Naruto and my little brother, indirectly of course, I heard them talking about it. No need to kill them."

"I didn't approve anything."

"You don't need to, it make sense, your strength and whilst _you _were on the mission with my team _you _had_ your_ chakra concealed," he smirked, "Now who would be the other 3? They'd have to be Konoha nin. One of them would have to be your roommate, because how would you hide a secret identity from someone living with you, unless she just kept quiet, as for the other two…close friend perhaps? I think it would be the other two from the date I went with you, what were their names? The Hyuuga heiress and the brunette with the other Hyuuga. Anyways, they're just assumptions something you could confirm perhaps?"

"Nothing less than spot on, eh Uchiha?"

"Hn, does the Hokage know?"

"Of course she does. Now get off me before someone catches us in a compromising postion," she demanded.

"Tell them we were just sparring and that I won, plus this is comfortable."

"Did he just flirt?" Sakura thought, this was not an Uchiha, Uchiha's do not have hormones they were removed at birth, with the exception of her team mate who was fantastic in bed according to her roommate in one of _those _conversations and his cousin Shisui who was quite the playboy.

Since he wasn't going to move anytime soon she used some chakra and pushed his sweaty form off her and stood up, "Well see you tomorrow morning Uchiha." This is not a runaway it was a strategic retreat so she could consider things.

* * *

After she left he stood up and packed his things, what were his feelings for his training partner? He'd admit the past month or so he enjoyed her presence to the point it made his day, however with clan business and the impending war, courtship was the last of his priorities. But being on top of her curvaceous, writhing body now sparked something he never felt before, but he deduced it was the same thing that his cousin Shisui felt every Friday night, _lust. _Fortunately, his steel self – control didn't let any of it show.

Although he must admit, it probably wouldn't have happened with any other female; she was different from the typical fangirl. She was stimulating, the conversations he had with her were interesting and not the normal small talk. The sparring sessions were becoming a highlight of his day unless he were to see another time which was a possibility since she was on his little brother's team.

Damn, over the few months he had grown…_attached_

Or 25 years' worth of buried hormones are catching up. Probably the former.


	14. Chapter 13: Avoiding Silence

Chapter 13 – Avoiding Silences

"Everything is planned, we sent the messenger birds to Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure 4 days ago and they have all agreed to meet at the Summit in the Land of Iron. The other Kages have been informed that you are allowed to bring 2 guards so I can only bring 2 of you-"

"Shot not!" Ino and Ten Ten shouted.

"I already chose Hinata and Sakura anyways." Tsunade grumbled, "The meeting will be held in 10 days we'll depart Konoha in 6 days, it should give us enough time. The night before we depart Hinata and Sakura will meet me in the office to finalise things."

"That is all, you're dismissed," she waited them for to leave but no one made a move, she raised a blonde eye brow and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Uhm, well you see our identities, they've been revealed," Sakura explained sheepishly.

"What?! Does everyone know!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

"Calm down, it's only Team 7, we forgot to jutsu proof our door and they entered without permission 4 days ago when we just came back from the patrol mission," Ino clarified.

"Oh and Itachi Uchiha knows too," Sakura murmured quickly.

"WHAT?! How?" Ino shouted, as they all looked at their pink headed friend.

"First of all I didn't tell him, Naruto did, he overheard them talking about it," the medic nin rectified.

"I guess it can't be helped," Tsunade sighed, "What a coincidence for all this happening just as we are going to war. Look on the bright side; you have more options to take on partner missions."

"Which we won't be accepting like we said last time," Ten Ten added, remembering their last partner mission.

"Ah yes, since this all you may leave," Tsunade waved.

Now by herself she decided to head to the Uchiha compound and inform Itachi of her absence. It was a cool night, the opposite of the day. It was around 6 o' clock at night; she leapt to the Uchiha compound and knocked on the main house's door. "Sakura! What a coincidence Naruto is here too," Mikoto greeted the pink haired girl.

"Hello Mikoto, how are you?" Sakura asked as the Uchiha matriarch guided her into the house.

"Alright, the house has been quiet but that's to be expected with 3 males. Oh would you like to have dinner with us, we've got plenty," Mikoto invited.

"No thanks it's alright."

"I insist," Mikoto said a bit more firmly.

"Well if you insist," Sakura sweat dropped, Mikoto really needed to get a daughter.

They walked to the dinner table to be greeted by 4 males, she sat between her blonde team mate and the Uchiha prodigy. "Sakura! You're here! Did you plan a party Bast – Sasuke," Naruto corrected, seeing it'd be smart not to tease his friend in front of his parents.

"No. This is just a coincidence."

Dinner was a cheerful affair, conversations about missions on the males behalf whilst Sakura and Mikoto discussed more personal matters.

"So Sakura have you found anyone yet?"

"W – what?" Sakura choked, the question came out of nowhere, and there was no subtle build – up.

"You know boyfriends? Or girlfriends if you roll that way."

"Again, what?" If she, wasn't shocked before she was now, the black haired woman was worse than her roommate, "Rest assured Mikoto I'm straight. And no I'm single."

"A kunoichi of your calibre surely should be engaged b_y_ now, if not married. Reminds me of someone," Mikoto considered, glancing at her eldest son, "Hmm, something you and Itachi have in common."

"Your son and his friend have something to do with my relationship status," Sakura added, "They're a little less than subtle at showing their disapproval at any possible suitors."

"Oh well, it can't be helped and just so you know if you were to marry Sasuke or even Itachi I would approve."

"That's nice to know."

After dinner Mikoto packed up forcing Sasuke and Naruto to assist cleaning the dishes whilst she went to the living room to talk to Itachi. "Well, before I head home, I'd like to tell you that starting from the 10th of September I won't be able to attend training for a few days, I got a mission and before you ask it's classified."

"Ah, well if that is all it was nice having you at dinner," Itachi thanked.

Then it was silent, she didn't know whether to hug him or shake his hand so she settled for waving good bye and leaving.

* * *

"You guys need to chill," Sakura said, "it's just training."

"What? We're perfectly fine and calm," Naruto said a bit too quickly, since the start of training today they were a bit rougher than necessary, she figured they were just testing her.

"Really, why is there a huge bruise on my left shoulder and a cut near my ribs? You need to chill," Sakura pointed out, "If anything I should be killing you two."

"What? Why?" Naruto panicked.

"Itachi found about my identity, before you say you didn't tell him, he heard you guys talking about it on the street," Sakura told as she dodged a kick to her already injured ribs.

"It was the Idiot's fault," Sasuke added, "I told him not to talk about it."

"Hey, if you got what I meant the first time I wouldn't have to say it out loud," Naruto defended.

"You could've been talking about a lot of things it's not my fault."

"I don't care whose fault it is! Fortunately nothing bad happened so I let you both of the hook," Sakura said as she kicked the ground between them causing a deep fissure to be formed.

"Oh by the way on the 10th of September I'll be away for a few days so I won't be attending training," Sakura told them.

"Is it an ANBU 4 mission? Can you tell us?" Naruto questioned like a 5 year old.

"You just never learn do you Idiot?" Sasuke muttered exasperated.

"Just what part of 'keep it a secret' don't you get?" Sakura scolded, "And no it's classified like _all _ANBU missions, I swear one day…"


	15. Chapter 14: Outdrinking Mei

Chapter 14 – Outdrinking Mei

The atmosphere was filled with so much tension you could cut through it with a kunai, "What have you called us here for Princess," the Raikage bellowed, referring to Tsunade by her nickname.

The body guards were hidden behind each representing nation's flag, only the Kages sat around the table. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and scanned the area. There were 8 world – classed shinobi in the room, some of which they recognised by their Bingo Book profile, however they weren't intimidated, Hinata and herself were renowned and powerful too, everyone here was on even grounds.

"As you are all aware of the Akatsuki the band of rogue nin that terrorize the world. I have decided to put a stop to them however we have also discovered something else; the Akatsuki's goals. They plan to take over the each of the great nations then approach the smaller countries. With the help of Otogakure," the Hokage explained.

"And how do you know this?" The Tsuchikage interrupted.

"Because they plan to attack Konoha first, I've sent my shinobi to infiltrate Otogakure to get some information and we have also spotted Akatsuki within our border," Tsunade clarified.

"And just why should we help?" the bulky man asked.

"Get rid of the problem while it's just spreading instead of when it becomes a pandemic."

"I see what you mean and Konoha and Suna have been allies for years so you have Sunagakure's full backing," Gaara, who has been quiet the whole time stated.

"Despite not being allies ever Kirigakure has no grudge against Kirigakure and I see reason to your plan and it makes sense, therefore you have Kirigakure's backing as well," the Mizukage agreed, "However, I would like to talk to your bodyguards afterwards."

The busty Hokage nodded, inwardly smirking, maybe the Mizukage was a lot smarter and figured out just where ANBU 4 originated. She then looked at the Tsuchikage and Raikage, "If it gives you a piece of mind each of you be informed and apart of the battle plans," the Hokage added.

"It is expected that we be a part of the planning," the Raikage scoffed, "however there are several things to consider."

"Everything can be thoroughly explained later we have the information that my teams collected and if it's necessary we can call off the alliance after the battle," Tsunade bargained.

After a moment of silence where the Raikage and Tsuchikage contemplated things the Raikage; A spoke.

"When my father died I promised to continue his legacy and protect the village and if what you say is true then I will partake in this war," the Raikage finalised.

"You have my word. It's all up to you old man," Tsunade turned to face the Tsuchikage.

"Show some respect Princess, but fine you have Iwagakure's backing as well. Just to clear things up I'm doing this on my choice not because all of you have agreed," Onoki the Tsuchikage grumbled.

"Very well then, I'll begin laying out the Intel about Otogakure and the Akatsuki; get comfortable because it's going to be a long meeting."

That was her cue to hand her teacher the folders, she leapt down and handed Tsunade a large pile of documents, which wasn't a good idea because it might've startle some of the other body guard. Fortunately, their respective Kages told them to stand down. "Thank you," her teacher uttered before she leapt back up with Hinata behind the curtains, "Okay, let's start from the beginning."

* * *

The meeting was long and boring, and she could see that the other guards would agree too, when they finally were allowed to leave the Kages exited through a lower door and the guards exited through a upper door then they would meet up at the end of a hallway. "They were from Konoha, well that shouldn't be a surprise after all," the Mizukage commented.

"Mei!" Sakura greeted excitedly as she hugged the brown – haired female, "It's been awhile."

"It has, how have you been? Where's the other two?"

"The lazy bums didn't want to go so we did. What were you and Lady Tsunade talking about?" Sakura questioned.

"Where you were from," Mei smirked, "So Konoha eh?"

"Eh heh, yeah sorry we didn't tell you," Sakura apologized.

"It's understandable plus I had my suspicions with your name and fighting style."

* * *

Mei Terumi also known as the Fifth Mizukage were the privileged few who knew their names however at the time she wasn't allowed to see their faces. They met at a civilian club one night after a seduction mission in Kirigakure. Coincidentally, the Mizukage was hiding from her duties or what she called, 'taking a break' and disguised as a civilian, with the goal of going to a civilian club. Afterwards she saw 4 girls and decided to join which they happily accepted saying the more the merrier. And then let the long night of alcohol and music begin. After getting so wasted the next morning, all 5 of them woke up with killer hangovers in a deserted alley which none of them remember why and there disguises dropped leaving the Mizukage slightly dishevelled and the 4 ANBU girls in their uniform fortunately with masks on.

At first there was suspicion but afterwards the Mizukage's open mindedness laughed it off, and soon they traded names and started accepting missions from Kirigakure more often.

* * *

"I think we should go out and celebrate this new alliance just the 4 of us. After you go down the summit there's a little bar," Mei offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hinata who was quiet this whole time decided to voice her opinion.

"Lighten up Hinata, we won't have too much and Tsunade can verse Mei in a drinking contest remember when we did?"

"No."

"Me neither I don't remember much after the 6th shot," Sakura said, "Besides the point it's good for the alliance there's no stronger bond then friendship, plus we'll have the Mei's guards to make sure she gets back safely."

"You sound like Ino," Hinata huffed, "But fine, you 3 can try and outdrink each other, I won't."

"Good enough!" The Hokage cheered.

The Mizukage informed her guards and they argued that it wouldn't be wise to do so but reluctantly agreed after she pulled rank. So that left them waiting outside with Misaki, ANBU 4's blue masked member, for the repercussions of a drunken Mizukage and on Misaki's behalf a drunken Hokage and teammate.

* * *

"We weren't that drunk," Sakura defended.

"You guys went to a non – shinobi town hid in bushes and scared people," Hinata deadpanned.

"It was funny though, and I wouldn't have drunk as much if the Tsunade and Mei had given up, it's a matter of pride."

"It's matter of responsibility, you're lucky we have this boat ride home to sleep off your hangovers, I'm telling Ino when we get back."

"All she'll probably say is 'why didn't you join in'. Anyway, just give me the water Hinata, I'm dying, how's Tsunade?"

"She's the same as you if not worse," Hinata said as she handed her teammate a glass of water, "And the Mizukage is safely with her guards if you were wondering."

"Good, you're taking the first watch right?"

"I really shouldn't and let you suffer, but I'm too kind for that."

"Thank you!"

Hinata left the room and headed for the bow to take first watch, they were on the brink of war and drinking alcohol all night was not a good idea especially for the Hokage, but she guess it was alright all the business was done now and in 2 weeks' time the plans will be put into play with the 5 Kages leading. All war will break lose and hopefully the Akatsuki and Otogakure will have no idea.

And now that she thought of it, last night was hilarious.


	16. Chapter 15: Behaving Suspiciously

Chapter 15 – Behaving Suspiciously

After arriving back to Konoha, there was another jonin meeting discussing the new alliance and their plans on the day. Sunagakure and Konohagakure will be fighting together since Suna has been in an alliance for years now and Gaara wouldn't have it any other way. Finally, Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure will be doing a background job which will hopefully exterminate the rest of the Akat – Oto troops.

Ever since then everyone had been more busy than usual in the preparation for war, medical supplies had been packed, checked and moved to the underground healing zone located behind the village away from the soon – to – be warzone. Weapons had been transported to 4 checkpoints around the village for easy access and shinobi had been training harder than usual.

Tsunade would only send her most trusted shinobi on messenger duties, the alliance, the preparation were all covert and they couldn't afford the enemy finding out about their knowledge. As far as the Hokage knew the Akatsuki and Otogakure were unaware of their Intel about war.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked, "I feel like a third wheel."

"Well, maybe if you and Itachi would stop dancing around in each other and you know get in his pants, it wouldn't be so bad," Ino explained.

"Stop Ino I do not want to know about Itachi's private life," Sasuke gagged.

"It could be worse they could already be doing it which I hope not because you haven't told me yet," Ino said as she pecked Sasuke on the cheek, with Sakura making vomiting motions behind them at their public display of affection.

"I wouldn't be surprised they _train _every morning after all," Sasuke mumbled.

"What? Why didn't you tell me Forehead?" Ino screeched.

"I thought you knew, where did you think I was going every morning?"

"I don't know? To train by yourself, run an errand for the Hokage, lots of possibilities."

"Which reminds me you and Naruto took that really calmly," Sakura thought about their reactions.

"Hn," the raven – haired boy grunted, he remembered that night him and Naruto cornered his older brother and set some ground rules for Itachi. Of course all he got in return was that arrogant Uchiha smirk and his brother walking off.

"Anyways I'm going to leave you two can continue your little walk by yourselves I'm sure Tsunade has some new information for me," Sakura said as she left them.

"See ya' Forehead," Ino shouted.

"Bye Sakura," Sasuke bid.

* * *

"Sai! Yamato! I haven't seen you in ages," Sakura called, "Where have you guys been?"

Sai and Yamato were a major part of her life when Sasuke and Naruto where away training, they had helped her get pass her weak fan girl stages, by supplying her a team when her original one left and motivation in surpassing her other male teammates.

"Hello Ugly," the pale artist greeted.

"Hey Sakura. We just came back from a mission, sorry we haven't been around," Tenzou explained, "With war just around the corner recon missions and information gathering have been really common and we're rarely here anymore."

"That's sucks; anyway, I need to go see the Hokage. Hopefully I'll see you around," Sakura waved as they parted ways.

She knocked on the door and waited for her ex – teacher to allow her in, "Come in," a muffled voice called.

"Hello Tsunade do you have any new information?" Sakura asked.

"Just the person I wanted to see, yes we've got more information and I've already sent Gai's team to send it the other nations. Kakashi told me he sent Genma and Anko on a recon mission whilst we were goine, guess what they found out?" Tsunade said excitedly.

"I'm not guessing, and your way to happy for an incoming war," Sakura stated.

"They found out where the Akatsuki are storing and training their soldiers, so I'll have the other nations send their shinobi there."

"Ah, any further developments in the plan?"

"You, Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten along with some Suna nin probably Temari and Kankuro will be fighting in the front lines. I trust you four to lead a squad each, and make sure to wear your jonin uniform, okay?"

"Okay, are there any missions?"

"No Sakura I want as much shinobi inside the Konoha, I will only accept missions if necessary."

"Fine then," Sakura grumbled, "I'll see you around."

The Hokage nodded before Sakura left the room.

* * *

He noticed that Konoha was a lot busier than usual but hardly anyone was leaving for missions anymore, him included. So with his free schedule he decided to extend his training hours, he wondered if Sakura would agree to train longer with him, although she did say she had other training to attend to so she might be too busy. No harm in asking, right?

It was just about to reach midday his mother should be finished with lunch at the compound; a free meal. On his way to the main house he let his mind wander, on more personal matters. Sakura Haruno. The woman was just irresistible; her petite, _hot, sweaty _body underneath his was amazing. And contrary to her belief he had noticed that he was being more open around her but it was intentional.

Like she planned to crack his ice cold façade he planned to make her unable to live without him, and despite the repercussions of such goal, he was comfortable of letting her into his life; among one of his precious people. However that would have to be delayed for now, there were more important matters to attend to such as the war, as one of the ANBU captains he was in overload on forms to fill out and performance evaluations.

He rapped on the door 3 times before his mother opened the door, "Ah Itachi your back, I just finished lunch, come in," Mikoto smiled.

He greeted his mother and kissed her on the cheek before taking his shoes off and entering the mansion. Upon entering the dining room he saw his brother a little worse for wear along with his blonde teammate in the same condition. He nodded at his brother in acknowledgement before sitting down and eating on the homemade onigiri.

"Sasuke do you know where Sakura would be at this time of day?" Itachi began.

"Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.


	17. Chapter 16: Promising Naruto

**[Author's Note]** Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't do this and start a war in one chapter. And I've finished the planning and everything now I just need to...write it.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Promising Naruto

"Why not?"

"Because _brother_ you have been awfully _cosy_ with Sakura lately," Sasuke stated.

"I wouldn't call it cosy more along the lines of friendly, why does it matter Sasuke, perhaps you are jealous. Need I remind you, you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not jealous, just the thought of you and my team mate _since we were 12_ screwing makes me gag."

"Sasuke! Language!" Mikoto; who chose that moment to come into the dining room, reprimanded.

"Sorry Mother, anyway I don't think I want to tell you where Sakura is," Sasuke finalized.

"Very well," Itachi said, a sadistic smirk in place, "I'll just have to-"

"SASUKE! I picked Sakura up on my way here for lunch. Hope you don't mind!" Naruto screamed, knocking on the door.

"Shut up Naruto! People are looking!" Sakura scolded.

Sasuke face palmed and twitched at that twinkle in his older brother's eye that clearly said 'I win'. He answered the door before his older brother could, "Shut up idiot, and Sakura don't you have anything else to do?"

"Why so rude Sasuke. I'll just leave then," Sakura said turning around.

"No Sakura do stay I have something I need to ask you," Itachi interrupted from further down the hall.

Instinctively Sasuke and Naruto glared in the general direction of Itachi's voice, "Come in guys," Sasuke deadpanned giving up as he stood to the side to let them in.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she entered the household, something was going on that she was unaware about, and not long after Itachi accompanied her to the dining room with her teammates trailing behind. Itachi started the conversation with small talk which was unlike him, soon he asked her to extend their morning trainings which she denied; much to Sasuke and Naruto's joy.

"Well, I'm busy Itachi, Tsunade has me running double time with war preparations, and also the battle is in less than a week people are high strung and nervous it is part of my duty to calm them down," she explained.

"You hear that she's busy so quit asking," Naruto added victoriously but quietened after seeing Itachi's sadistic smirk appear.

"That's unfortunate; then I will value the time we do have in the mornings."

* * *

"Thank you for lunch Mikoto!"

"Anytime Sakura," the Uchiha matriarch said, whilst waving good – bye to her favourite and only pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura waved back as she left the compound with Naruto, they walked in companionable silence, she was looking at the scenery enjoying the silence til she heard a sigh from besides her. Looking out of the corner of her eyes, Naruto began "Can you believe we're going to be attacked in less than 3 days, I wasn't expecting a war in my time."

"Getting old Naruto? What happened to facing a challenge head on?" Sakura tried to lighten the mood.

"And I will face it head on, I will be the first on the field," Naruto declared, "But that's not what I'm concerned about."

"Hm?"

"Well you see, there are casualties at war and," he paused, thinking for the right words, "I don't know what would happen if I were to lose a precious person, you, Kakashi and; hell, even Sasuke."

"Naruto you're stronger now. We're all stronger now, and you've tamed the Kyuubi, Sasuke worked past Orochimaru's cursed mark, we've got this." Sakura patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sakura, but will you promise me anything?"

"Depends, if it's something I can't keep you to it."

"Promise that when we beat the shit out of those Akatsuki and Sound ninja you'll be there afterwards to celebrate," Naruto said firmly.

"Naruto, we're versing strong opponents and I'm lead-"

"Sakura promise me!" The blonde haired ninja stated.

"Fine I promise you Naruto, that when this war is over I'll be the to beat the crap out of you for the recklessness that you are bound to do."

"Thank you Sakura," he whispered.

* * *

The plans have been spread to all jounin and have been put into effect; all civilians and children have been evacuated to underground bunkers. It was difficult but at the end of the day the Five Great Shinobi Nations, united and called the Allies were ready.


End file.
